Over in a Flash
by YourLocalOdin
Summary: What if Barry Allen's adventure with the tachyeon Prototype left him stranded in another world. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Sokovia just at the climax of Age of Ultron. But what effect will Barry have on this world and a certain Scarlet Witch and will Barry be able to return home?
1. Vs Zoom

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 1: VS Zoom**

 **Well this is my first fanfiction so don't expect much. Credit to** BlueShadow4 **for the name, Hope you all enjoy!**

It had been a weird week for Barry Allen. A weird week indeed and that was an understatement considering the amount of weirdness Barry had been through. He had gone face to face with a telepathic gorilla, travelled back in time but yet somehow dimension jumping had managed to top it all.

It all began last Friday where Barry had travelled back in time to the day of Hartley's attacks. He had hoped to gain the knowledge from the Reverse Flash himself Eobard Thawne on how to increase his speed. Although there had been a few complications Barry had been successful in doing so and returned to 2016 with the formula for a tachyon prototype. This in theory would double his speed allowing Barry to run at a speed faster than Zoom, meaning he could finally stop Jay.

Jay? Hunter Zoloman? Zoom? Barry didn't know how to refer to him other than a betrayal… Another betrayal. Barry was always getting betrayed, first Dr Wells turned out to be the Reverse Flash, then the Earth-2 Wells (Harry as they'd been dubbing him recently) betray him to Zoom, finally there was Jay Garrick. The Flash of Earth-2; oh how wrong they had been. Jay was no hero but rather the very villain that had caused Barry so much discontent and misery these past few months but now with the help of the tachyon prototype Barry would finally be able to stop him and liberate Earth-2 or so he had thought.

It had taken Cisco and Harry a few days to construct the tachyon prototype but they had finished in the space of a few days, Barry decided against questioning them as to how they made it expecting a witty remark from the ever joyful Cisco and a "We don't have time for this, Allen." From Harry.  
"Alright Barry I've attached the prototype to your suit, Feel free to take it for a spin now." Said Cisco in between slurps from his slushy. (Barry never did understand where or when he got those but he always seemed to have one.) Almost as soon as Cisco had said that Barry was gone appearing again clothed head to toe in his shiny red aerodynamic Flash suit. "Alright guys I'm off!" Exclaimed Barry equally as excited by the prospect of new speed as Cisco was.

Within a second Barry was gone out of the sight of Cisco, Wells and Caitlyn. He imagined they'd all quickly slide and run over to the communications centre as Barry had disappeared and he was correct, hearing Cisco's voice in his left ear through the suit's built in communication systems.  
"Barry how are you feeling? Your speed is ridiculous!" said the ecstatic voice of Cisco.  
"I'm alright Cisco, I don't even think this is my top speed yet." Said Barry whilst picking up in speed, he had never felt so fast in all his life for the first time in the past two years he truly felt as though he was finally the fastest man alive.

Barry continued building in speed, having passed what would normally be his limit with ease, suddenly as if out of nowhere a large blue portal opened up in front of him. Barry tried to slow down to a stop but he was going too fast for him to be able to do so. "Ahh- Cra…" The portal engulfed Barry before he could finish speaking closing swiftly behind him. "..p" Barry looked around having seamlessly ended up in what appeared to be Eastern Europe surrounded by an army of robots. Whatever that portal did, Barry was certain he was no longer in Central City "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Said Barry before running off to try and find someone other than these robots.

 **I think we all know where Barry's ended up ;) Chapter 2 coming soon hopefully**


	2. Mr America

Over in a Flash  
Chapter 2: Mr America

 **Thank you all for reading my story, I've really enjoyed reading through all your reviews (was not expecting so much praise.) but I have updated chapter 2 following "Symbolic Joker"'s advise (Thank you so much btw) hopefully this is what you meant. Thank you all for supporting me too!**

Barry sped through swarms of these robots coming to an open plaza, he had no clue where he was, all the buildings around him seemed pale, grey and old. He'd seen a small marketplace on his way here but nothing else other than these robots. Barry didn't know what they were or what they wanted them just all seemed to be moving in towards this spot.

He'd decided that there was clearly something the bots were after here so he'd run ahead of them to get here. Having stopped for a moment he had a good look around, he had a feeling he was no longer on his earth purely from the fact he could no longer hear Cisco, Caitlyn or Harry in his ear meaning either coms were down or he was vibrating at the frequency of a new world, so perhaps this was Earth-2 or even an Earth-3.

Barry was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by a sudden loud cracking and thumping feeling the ground beneath him shake and wobble.

"What the?" Barry said, was this an earthquake he thought to himself after a few seconds he realised this was no earthquake as he noticed the city blocks in the distance gradually getting smaller.

Barry quickly turned left and ran across to the edge of the floating island reaching the end of a half destroyed bridge. He looked across down at the city below.

"This is crazy" said Barry, he definitely wasn't on his earth.

"I got ya, just look at me." Cried a voice from below. Barry looked down seeing a man holding a woman with one hand whilst clinging to the bridge with another.

"Grab onto my arm!" Yelled Barry down at them, almost instinctively leaning over the side and sticking out his hand for the man to grab onto. The man looked mildly confused at him but swung the woman up onto Barry's hand anyways. Barry then dragged the woman up the side turning around to be met by one of the robots.

"You can't save them all" spoke the robot in a strangely British voice.

Barry just stood there in confusion having no clue what it was talking about "Save them all?" Barry asked. The robot didn't have time to answer as a shield flew gracefully through the air lodging itself into the robots head and chest.

The shield then sprung out of the robots chest and back in the direction it was thrown, Barry turned around his eyes following the shield as it landed swiftly onto the arm of the man from before.

Barry looked at him now seeing him better than before when he was hanging off the end of the bridge. He was dressed from shoulders downwards in some kind of blue uniform that just instantly made Barry think America, that combined with the shiny shield convinced Barry that if Cisco were here he'd dub this muscular man as "Mr America" or something.

"Thank you for your help back there." Said the man walking over to Barry.

As he walked forward a car fell out of the sky landing where "Mr America" had been standing moments before with a strange caped man standing on top of it.

"You decide to take a break or something?" Said "Mr America" to the caped man. The caped man shrugged spun his hammer around a few times and flew off. At this point Barry wasn't even surprised by that, as "Mr America" approached Barry spoke up.

"So um would you mind telling me what's going on here and where we are? I got a bit lost…" said Barry.

"You got a bit lost son?" said "Mr America" (Barry really needed to find out his name.)

"Yeah, I went for a run and I ended up here." Said Barry, surely they had the Flash on this earth right?

"You went for a run and ended up in a warzone?" questioned "Mr America".  
"Come on? You seriously don't know who I am?" Asked Barry.  
"Nope, are you some kind of cosplayer?" asked "Mr America" clearly referencing Barry's suit, before they could finish talking several of the robots surrounded them, Barry saw this as an opportunity to show "Mr America" what he could do.

Within the blink of an eye Barry had run around and punched each of the robot's heads clean off, reappearing in front of "Mr America" in a flash holding one of their heads in his hand.

"How about now?" asked Barry whilst smirking under his mask.

"Pietro? Where'd you get that suit from?" "Mr America" asked.

Barry's face dropped, who on earth-2 was Pietro?

"Who's Pietro?" Barry asked "I'm the Flash! You must have heard of me?"

"Sorry Son, it rings no bells but we could defiantly use your help here in stopping Ultron."

Barry was a reasonably smart guy having worked at the CCPD for several years now but it didn't take a genius to work out that Ultron must be whoever was controlling these robots, so whilst Barry knew nothing about what he was involving himself in, he would help anyways.

It didn't matter that this was an Earth-3, he'd help save the people here regardless. "Of course I'll help." Stated Barry.  
"Thank you…Flash." Said "Mr America" "We're evacuating survivors to the police station in the south, try and get as many there as possible."

As soon as he had finished talking Barry ran off over to the woman they'd saved before from falling off the bridge. He picked her up, looking over his shoulder as "Mr America" drop kicked a robot into a truck. Barry thought it looked pretty badass.

He then began to run to the south to find the police station. He'd do everything in his abilities to help these people.

 **Hope you enjoyed, expect chapters 3-5 in the next few days. Following the release of chapter five I'm going to try sticking to a schedule of at least one chapter a week.**


	3. Age of Ultron

Over in a Flash

Chapter 3: Age of Ultron

 **Hope you all enjoy this has been my most fun chapter to write so far, expect a long chapter for tomorrow!**

After about five minutes Barry found the police station, it didn't appear to be the safest place in the world but it seemed to be the best chance these people had at surviving Ultron so he placed the woman in his arms down inside and ran off outside. Upon exiting the building Barry noticed a loud humming sound, unsure of what it was, he ran over to the side of the floating island rising up next to the island was some kind of floating aircraft carrier.

Barry was confused once again. Flying men? Sure he understood that; evil robot army? Yeah it took some time getting used too but he could believe it; but a flying aircraft carrier? That was beyond him. He just couldn't understand the purpose. The whole point of an aircraft carrier is a safe landing place for planes to land on, on long missions across seas. So why would you waste all those resources building one that could fly? He wondered how much the energy bill must cost powering those four massive turbines.

Barry then watched as several smaller crafts broke off from the main carrier as one approached towards the station, Barry could identify that they were some sort of rescue craft, from the aid workers inside. He assumed they were here to get the people on this island off onto the aircraft carrier and out of harm's way. Normally this would have taken a few hours luckily today they had the Flash to help.

Within the space of ten minutes Barry packed the crafts full of people: Children, Men and Women all packed safely into the crafts in an organised fashion from the Police Station. One by one over those ten minutes a person would disappear in a flash of red reappearing in the crafts. Once all the loading crafts were full Barry began on his way to find "Mr America" having cleared most of the population out of there.

Strangely enough all the robots seemed to be crawling, running and climbing towards the plaza in the middle of the city. Barry decided it would probably be wise to stop some of them from reaching their destination. Everything moved slowly for Barry as he ran at this speed picking up the front robot and throwing it into the crowd of the others. He then ran from robot to robot vibrating his hands at top speeds through their chests as he made his way towards the plaza.

The closer Barry got to the plaza the thinner the lines of robots got. Upon reaching the plaza having smashed his way through a mass of robots, Barry was presented with absolutely no robots, instead littered around the plaza where the dismembered corpses of dozens if not hundreds of the robots, some torn from head to toe. Barry quickly zoomed into the dome in the centre of the plaza wondering if anyone was still here, surprising the girl inside. Barry had zoomed in directly in front of her, staring directly into her shimmering emerald eyes.

Barry stepped back slightly. "Su-sorry." The girl looked over to him slightly flushed due to Barry appearing so close in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at him before speaking.

"And you are?" She asked in a thick European accent, Barry wondered where she was from, he would have guessed Russia but she didn't look very Russian at all. Barry could see her looking him up and down, then he realised it was most likely the costume she was looking at.

"Oh I'm the Flash." Said Barry "You probably haven't heard of me… I'm not from around here."

"Well Flash, You should go and help evacuate the island, it's going to blow soon." She said giggling slightly at his name.

"What about you?" Barry asked, looking more closely at her now Barry could see her clothes torn, dirty and the fatigue that had set in on her body.

"Don't worry about me, my brother is coming to get me later. He is a speedster like you." She said with a warm smile plastered across her face.

Barry turned around and zoomed off, he'd search the island for anyone that was left. All around him as he ran, Barry could see images of destruction blur past. Whilst there was no people around there was still a path of death and destruction. Bodies of humans and robots alike lay in the open, Barry had seen death before multiple times but not on this level, so many innocent lives were lost. If only Barry had arrived earlier to save them.

It was at that moment that Barry heard a whirling of a plane's engine, looking upwards into the sky Barry saw some kind of plane flying lowly above the island. Barry watched in horror as the plane opened fire down below slightly up the street in front of him. Barry turned his head quickly in the direction of the planes line of fire noticing a man and a boy directly in it.

The man had clearly noticed the gun fire approaching and curled himself up around the boy as if to shield him, suddenly as if out of nowhere a light blue streak of light ran across pushing a half a car in front of the man. To the ordinary eye this would have all happened in a blink, however to Barry this was happening at a slowed rate. He saw the other speedster clad in blue push the car, he also saw the same speedster about to be hit by a rain of bullets from the plane. Without even hesitating Barry threw all his energy into running full speed ahead into the speedster bodying him out the way of the gunfire.

Barry could then hear the sound of the bullets bouncing off the car behind him, having made clean holes throughout Barry's body. Barry felt himself fall to his knees, shaking violently as he tried to speak but instead ended up coughing blood as he fell forward. In his ears he could hear nothing but a loud ringing. He'd known the suit was bullet-proof but he knew that it wouldn't have withstood the bullets fired from the plane. The only thing Barry could rely on now was his accelerated healing as the darkness engulfed him and his mind faded to black, in both a literal and metaphorical crimson river.

 **Is Barry dead? (Of course not he's our protagonist isn't he ;) ) Anyways hoped you all enjoyed. I'm really enjoying reading your feedback.**


	4. The name's Allen, Barry Allen

Over in a Flash

Chapter 4: The names Allen; Barry Allen

 **Not as fun as chapter three to write but I hope you all enjoy, each and everyone of the comments left has made my last few days so thank you all so much.**

Barry awoke feeling refreshed and peaceful. All around him were trees and greenery lit up the little American suburb like fireworks. Barry would recognise this place anywhere; it was Central City, just a few blocks away from his childhood home, feeling both the pain of his mother's death and nostalgia at being home, Barry placed his hand over his mouth as a child ran around the corner towards the direction of his old home.

The child looked distressed and had a bruise on his face. The child looked surprisingly familiar to Barry as he appeared to be himself. "How weird" Barry thought to himself, had he travelled through time again? Using his quick speed, Barry followed the child home making sure not to be seen. The child arrived at a small cosy sized green and white house; Barry's childhood home.

Barry walked over to the window seeing the child inside talking to his mother. His mother; Nora Allen, how he missed her. Every day Barry thought about his mom, whilst his father was no longer held accountable for her death, Barry still missed his mom. Not a day went past that Barry didn't regret the decision he made to let his mother die so Central City could keep the Flash. Not a day but yet he'd do the same again despite the fact he was just mere seconds away from being able to save her. The lives of the people out there were the most important; not his mothers.

Barry still at the window, began to notice something peculiar, the water from his fish tank inside the house had begun to rise up out of the tank. "No-no-no" muttered Barry, this was too soon, Thawne and himself didn't appear fighting until nightfall. Whatever this was it was new. Time slowed for Barry as a blue flash of light smashed through the door of his house grabbing Nora by the neck and lifting her up in the air. As the blur settled it became clear to Barry who it was.

The sinister eyes of Zoom turned to face Barry directly, clad head to toe in darkness, his claws wrapped tightly around Nora's neck. "I'm glad you're watching this…Barry." Cried out the sinister voice of Zoom having changed to the gentle voice of Jay for the "Barry". Barry tried to run towards them into the house but he felt his legs unable to move as if he was paralysed with fear. He could do nothing but watch as the monster barbarically snapped his mother's neck as if it was paper, throwing her limp body to the ground.

Zoom then ran out the house over to Barry. "You'll never be as fast as me Flash" he said whilst driving his hand into Barry's chest. "Time to wake up" echoed Zoom's voice as Barry was engulfed in light.

The light shined brightly in Barry's eyes forcing him awake. First a searing light in his left eye followed by a searing light in his right, then darkness. Barry slowly opened his eyes, hearing a familiar woman's voice shout "He's awake." Slowly Barry's vision began to restore seeing a brightly lit white room, surrounding him were 3 people: Mr America, the girl from earlier and what appeared to be some kind of doctor judging from the lab-coat the woman was wearing.

Barry opened his mouth to speak but found his lips dry and coarse "W-where am I? Are the people alright?" He croaked.

"It's alright Son, you saved a lot of lives out there but it's over now" said Mr America.

"Yes get some rest." Said the doctor. "You almost died, if it wasn't for your healing and that speedster you'd be dead."

"Speedster?" Asked Barry aggressively, tensing up at the mention of speedster assuming the doctor meant Zoom.

"Yes that would be me." Replied a confident voice from the door, revealing the blue speedster from earlier. "And you saved my life, so I save yours."

"So son would you mind telling us who you are and what you were doing in Sokovia?" Asked Mr America.

"Well my names Barry Allen, This might be hard to understand but I'm not from this earth" Barry said, this was going to be oh so fun for him to explain.

"So you're from space?" Asked the speedster in the doorway.

"No, I'm human. I just come from a different dimension." Said Barry.

"What do you mean exactly?" Asked the girl having spoken up for the first time since announcing Barry's awakening.

"Well imagine there were multiple versions of this earth. For example one were the Nazi's won, one where JFK never died. All these earths exist in the same place but they all vibrate at different frequencies so they can't see us but if like me you could move fast enough you could travel between these worlds." Said Barry.

"How exactly did you get your powers?" Asked the girl curiously.

"Well on my earth there was a particle accelerator explosion that occurred on the same night that I was struck by lightning causing me to become the Flash." Said Barry, he'd missed out a few details but that was his basic story. "Now it's my turn to ask. Who are you guys?"

"We're the Avengers." Said Mr America. "I'm Steve Rogers also known as Captain America." Barry cursed silently in his head Captain America was a much better name than Mr America, he sure was glad he normally left the name to Cisco.

The girl spoke up next "I'm Wanda Maximoff and that over there is my/"

She was interrupted by the speedster. "/brother Pietro!" He exclaimed as he zoomed over to Barry. "Exactly how fast can you run?" He asked with a grin plastered across his face. Barry saw this as a challenge, he felt like a race would be in order soon.

"Pietro, he's just woken up, let him rest" Said Wanda looking rather unamused with her brother's question.

"So Barry, if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing here?" Asked Steve.

"Well Steve, I kind of ended up here by accident. I was just running and I kind of ended up here." Said Barry, remembering the tachyon prototype. "Wait where my suit is?" He asked realising he was wearing a hospital gown.

Upon Barry's question Pietro ran out the room reappearing holding Barry's blood soaked suit, handing it over to Barry. Barry then looked the suit up and down noticing the ruined tachyon prototype on the chest. "Uum guys I think I've got a problem." He said, how on earth he was going to get home now.

 **Will Barry be trapped in the Marvel Cinematic Universe forever? Find out next time on Dragonball Z (I'm joking) Find out next time on Over in a Flash!**


	5. Everybody loves Barry

Over in a Flash

Chapter 5: Everybody loves Barry

 **Sorry about there not being a chapter yesterday, I wanted to put more time into writing this one than just rushing it out. Thank you all so much for reading this, I can't believe it's got more than 50 followers and the feedback I'm receiving has been outstanding. Starting the end of next week though I'll have my final exams, so because of that for the next month my schedule will be a chapter a week, if I can stay on top of it. Sorry about that and hope you enjoy this chapter**

Barry had been at the Avengers compound for around a week now and had begun to slowly adjust to the flow of life that followed. His days started with Pietro waking him up at around 4 or 5 am for an early morning race. For the first few days Barry just said no and went back to bed but Pietro would then just zoom in and out of his room like a puppy begging to play for the next few hours. Eventually by Wednesday Barry caved in, racing Pietro around the Avengers Compound. Of course Barry being a much faster speedster than Pietro meant he won easily every time, but Pietro would still continue to challenge him every morning hoping to possibly best Barry; this continued even after Barry let him win as Pietro had realised Barry had lost deliberately.

The next part of his day following breakfast with the team would be training with Steve. Barry had become relatively close with Steve over the last week, he'd been comforting and friendly to Barry right from the start and the more he got to know Steve the more similar he realised they were. Both him and Steve had lost a mother at a young age, they had both set out to help people long before they received their powers and they had both received their powers through science. Barry was fairly shocked when Steve had revealed he was actually over 90 years old, but that quickly turned into Barry asking him loads of trivia like "How accurate was Saving Private Ryan?" to which Steve responded with "I'll add it to the list."

After training Barry would often crash Sam and Rhodey's jog with the help of Pietro or Steve. This had actually been at Steve's suggestion on the Tuesday as he claimed to do this to Sam on a regular basis. Judging from Sam's reaction the first time Barry tried it; it clearly happened a lot. Eventually Pietro picked up on Barry doing this and joined in, running up alongside Barry for the first time on the Thursday announcing his presence with his catchphrase "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

Barry would then just spend the rest of the day chilling with whoever was free on the xbox, he sure was glad they had that here on earth-3. Eventually everyone would go their own ways for dinner, sometimes eating as a group or one by one. Barry went to France a few times with Pietro to get take aways for the team.

All in all, Barry's past week with the Avengers had been great. The few Avengers he hadn't met however was the Hulk and Thor. They'd disappeared long before Barry had even woken up. Hawkeye, the man Pietro and Barry had saved had retired but he'd skyped them a few times to utter his thanks to the speedsters. Both the Black Widow and the Vision tried their best to avoid Barry, he clearly had not gained their trust yet and Mr Stark spent most of his time at Stark Industries trying to work out the science behind the tachyon prototype. Barry had offered him assistance as he remembered some of the schematics but Stark had refused saying he worked better alone.

Finally, that left the girl; Wanda. She seemed to spend most of her time either alone or with Pietro, no one on the team seemed that close to her, they all seemed distant. According to Steve her and Pietro had originally been working for Ultron therefore they were just as new to the team as Barry. He'd tried multiple times to start a conversation with her however it never really seemed to go anywhere, she'd always abruptly end the conversation so Barry had left her alone for a few days, but today on his race with Pietro, Barry had decided to approach Pietro about her at the end and had discovered something rather interesting.

"Pietro?" Barry had asked as their race had quickly come to an end with Barry winning.

"Yes Barry?" Asked Pietro, wiping sweat from his head with his arm.

"Your Sister? How would I talk to her?" Barry said.

"Oh Wanda? I don't know, she doesn't really let people in, but once she gets to know you I'm sure you'll be best of friend." He said back.

"So how could I get her to let me in?" Barry asked, Pietro was really open with Barry, probably because as Barry had noticed he seemed to admire him.

"here." Pietro runs off and reappears with a piece of paper and a pencil, he then quickly writes something on the paper and hands it over to Barry. "It's a recipe our Mother always used to make, trying cooking for her." Pietro said as Barry accepted the paper.

"Thanks Pietro" Said Barry as Pietro patted him on the shoulder and zoomed off leaving Barry alone.

Barry continued his normal day as planned sparring with Steve and jogging with Sam, Rodhey and Pietro, however instead of joining the rest of the team down at the local steakhouse Barry decided to stay in and cook leaving him alone with the Vision and Wanda. He was now dressed in an apron adding various spices to a pot of boiling food attempting to follow Pietro's scrawny handwriting to the dot. It seemed rather odd to Barry to be using food to get a girl to talk to him but then again this was a different earth so perhaps it was just an earth-3 thing. Barry suddenly felt a chill on the back of his neck as if there was a presence behind him, he quickly turned around revealing the Vision standing behind him having just phased through the wall.

"Mr Allen, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing with that pot?" said the Vision courteously.

"Oh well I'm cooking a recipe Pietro gave me." Said Barry awkwardly.

"I do not understand human culture and the "enjoyment" of eating" said the Vision bluntly.

"Well, It's hard to explain." Said Barry "It comes from our need to eat I guess; it has to be something we find nice If we're going to do it every day."

"I see. Goodbye Mr Allen" he said phasing downwards through the floor.

"What an odd encounter" thought Barry to himself.

"Don't mind the Vision." Said the voice of Wanda having entered through the doorway into the kitchen. "He's a little new to this world."

"Yeah." Barry was a little shocked that his cooking had worked. "So um what are you doing here?"

"Well I could smell the food, and I'm assuming Pietro gave you that recipe to impress me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Barry sassily.

"Uum well-yes-but no but yes." Barry blurted out, he'd been caught red-handed.

"Well for starters you need more paprika." Said Wanda, moving over to Barry and taking the tube of paprika from him. Barry just stood there looking rather embarrassed as she did so.

"why don't you go and sit down Barry and I'll finish cooking, consider it a thank you for saving Pietro." Said Wanda smiling sweetly at him. Barry pulled a chair up to the kitchen counter. "So Wanda, tell me a bit about yourself?" Barry asked as the sun set gently outside as they talked into the night.

 **Sparks begin to fly between Wanda and Barry. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. Captain Cupid

Over in a Flash

Chapter 6: Captain Cupid

 **Have a smaller extra chapter today thanks to my good friend BlueShadow4, I'd recommend checking out his Spider-Man fanfiction " The Web of A Spider " It's been really inspirational in helping me write this and has been a jolly good read.**

The next day Barry awoke not at 4 or 5 O'clock, in fact not even 6 O'clock instead he was awoken much later at 8 O'clock by the sweet voice of Wanda. "Wake up sleepy-head." She taunted to him "I got Pietro to leave you alone this morning, seeing as we were talking all night." She giggled. Well Barry was certainly relieved to hear that, but more importantly what was she doing in his room. Wanda noticing the panic on his face spoke up. "Steve sent me to get you; you're late for training."

Barry sighed of course Steve would send Wanda, he'd been asking Steve questions about her the previous day and Barry assumed Steve was trying to be a good friend by sending Wanda to wake him up completely misunderstanding that Barry wasn't romantically interested in her, sure she was cute and all but he didn't know how long he'd be here for hopefully he'd return home by the end of next week; he did still have to stop Zoom after all. "Right-well thank you Wanda." Said Barry flashing her a warm smile, Wanda then proceeded to smile back before turning around.

"I'll see you later Barry; let's talk again soon." She said walking off. Barry then quickly changed into his Flash outfit for training. "You bet, how about tonight?" He asked her. It wasn't like he had anything planned other than Black Ops with Sam.  
"Yes, that would be nice." Said Wanda turning back to look at him one last time before walking off through the door. As soon as Wanda was gone Barry fist-pumped the air he then proceeded to put his cowl over his head and zoom off down the hallway towards the training room.

Upon arriving Barry caught the end of Steve's spar with Sam. Barry watched in awe as Steve parried punches from Sam. It was so elegant the way Steve fought, everything was so precise and plotted. It reminded Barry of Oliver and how he used to fight, but Steve took his fighting to a next level whilst Oliver had a more Kung-Fu style, Steve's seemed more reminiscent of boxing, quick light jabs, followed by various heavy hits and kicks it was like watching an artist at work. Poor Sam though Barry could see Sam beginning to slip up and make mistakes. Fighting a super soldier wasn't easy especially for Sam, he was only human after all. Eventually Steve got a sweep kick in knocking Sam to the ground. "The Winner is Captain America…again" yelled Rhodey from the side-line.

Steve reached down to Sam and helped him up. "Not bad Sam, next time try to keep your guard up more though." He said patting the Falcon on the back and walking over to Barry. "I see your finally awake." He said smiling at Barry. "Sorry I'm late Steve, my alarm didn't go off this morning joked Barry, causing Sam, Rhodey and Steve to start chuckling. They all understood that Barry had meant Pietro by alarm.

"I step out the room for five minutes and you all stop training for a giggle?" Said the voice of the Black Widow entering the room, with Wanda following behind her. Barry still didn't know her name with her yet to tell him and everyone else in the compound too afraid of her to tell him.

"Sorry Nat" Said Sam forgetting Barry was present and unaware of her name. The Black Widow or Nat as Barry now knew, shot Sam a glare that shut him up straight away much to Rhodey's amusement in the background.

"We have a mission Cap, there are some arms dealers selling alien tech most likely left from the battle of New York in Moscow, we need to send a team to stop them." Nat said.  
Steve then looked over to Barry. Barry could tell from the look on Steve's face exactly what he was thinking, he was going to give Barry a test. "Alright everyone I want Barry, Sam and Wanda on this on this one." Steve said winking at Barry. Barry would have to explain to him later that there was nothing going on between him and Wanda, he'd just been curious about her the other day.

From that point on Barry continued his day as normal, destroying Rhodey in training but losing to Sam at Black Ops, it was around 4 o' clock in the afternoon, soon they'd be getting a quinjet to Russia but right now Barry was sitting in the sun alone wearing some shades Sam had lent him. (That guy really did seem to have too many pairs of sunglasses for one man.) When Wanda descended down from the roof of the compound beside him. Her long brown hair appearing golden in the sunlight as though she had just descended from the heavens. Barry sat up in his chair as she approached. "Wanda" He muttered.

"Yes Barry?" She asked curiously.

"When I said, let's talk again tonight. I didn't exactly mean Russia…" He said sadly.

"It's fine, we'll still be able to talk." She gently whispered.

"Yeah but Sam and the Black Widow will be there too." Barry groaned, he was not looking forward to this purely down to the Black Widow not trusting him.

"Well why don't we do something tomorrow instead?" She suggested.

"Yeah, like a date?" Barry questioned, not quite realising what he'd said.

"Yes, but erm what is a date?" she asked, not familiar with the term.

"Oh well-urm- you go have fun with a guy or a girl you like." Barry said whilst beginning to turn more red than his costume, he hadn't aimed to come to this but the direction this conversation was going in was not the right way.

"Right well/" Wanda was interrupted by Pietro running in beside her. It was about time he showed up, Barry found it odd he hadn't seen his Speedster pal all day but for once he was glad to see him.

"/Basically Sis, Barry wants to court you!" He exclaimed jollily, most likely over the moon at the prospect of his "best friend" and sister together, Barry's mouth dropped as Pietro said this, here was Barry thinking Pietro was going to help not make it worse.

"Oh. um that's sweet" she said clearly looking flustered and confused. "Well I need to pack for Russia, so bye-bye Barry and Pietro." She said using her magic to lift herself in the air back towards her room. Once out of eyesight Pietro ran over to Barry "That went well" He said to his friend but Barry just stood there in self sorrow, he didn't think it had gone well at all, and now he had a flight to Russia with her, Sam and the Black Widow; He'd rather take on Zoom any day.

 **This doesn't count as the chapter for this week expect that either tomorrow or Tuesday. It will also be a lot longer than the normal 1000-1300 words as once a week means longer chapters.**


	7. With Great Power

Over in a Flash 

Chapter 7: With Great Power...

Barry had arrived at the quinjet hanger first, almost dead on the crack of midnight, then again he was always going to get there first being the Flash and all. He waited around for about ten minutes until Sam showed up kitted out with his "Exo-7 Falcon" jetpack as he called it. He walked over to Barry. "So Barry, looks like we're the first here." He said.

"Yeah, I've been here about ten minutes no, beginning to get a bit bored of looking at this hanger." Said Barry.

"Well you're in luck that me and Redwing are here!" Exclaimed Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam but who's Redwing?" asked Barry seeing no-one else in the hanger.

Sam looked joyful and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the Black Widow loudly walking into the room. Her black boots clomping on the floor as she approached. Barry could tell that she had done that entirely for affect as if she'd had wanted too; she could have easily have snuck up on them without them even having noticed…. Well maybe just Sam.

"You're calling your drone Redwing?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Yeah, Tony said it's more than a drone, it responds to me and/" Sam said getting cut off by the Vision having risen up through the floor in front of him having caused Sam to jump back slightly.

"/He also said it was a prototype and that you should not be taking it with you." Said the Vision in his monotonous way.

"Aww come on Viz, I won't damage him." Said Sam back. Whatever Redwing was Sam really wanted to show it off.

The Vision kept his cool (not that Barry thought he was ever capable of losing it.) and replied with a simple yet straightforward "no". This prompted Sam to press a button on his wrist causing the top of his pack to come unclipped with a silent click, Sam then raised his arms over his shoulders and lifted the drone over his head presenting it to Vision. The Vision responded by picking it up out of Sam's hands and walking off towards the lab. "Thank you for co-operating Falcon" He said walking off.

Suddenly a familiar blue burst of energy swung past the Vision on his way out and stopping behind Sam, both Barry and Sam quickly turned around whilst the Black Widow decided she'd had enough and walked onto the Quinjet to do some last minute checks. Standing behind Barry and Sam was Pietro holding Redwing in his hand. "The Vision was walking away with this; it looked like it belonged to you Sam so I took it." He said proudly.

"You did what?" asked Sam shocked. "You JUST took it? From his robot hands?" he said sounding slightly worried now.

"Android…" said Barry correcting his friend.

"Oh no-no-no" said Pietro "I swapped it for one of the training drones."

"Oh like Indiana Jones." Said Barry, hoping they had that here.

"And like Indiana Jones, he's going to realise something's wrong, put it back Pietro." Sam said. Pietro just smirked and flashed off over behind Sam attaching Redwing to his back.

"There you go Sam; all done." He remarked "Now if you'll excuse me there's a sandwich in the kitchen with my name on it." He said before disappearing in a flash much to Sam's annoyance.

"Honestly Barry, that kid's going to get himself killed one day." Said Sam whilst shaking his head unapprovingly.

"Kid? He's only a year younger than me." Said Barry back to Sam.

"Wait how old are you exactly?" Sam asked.

"26" said Barry.

"He's 25?!" Questioned Sam confusingly. "I thought he was 23 and you were 20 or something."

"Must be a speedster thing; looking younger." Joked Barry pulling a Zoolander blue steel pose.

"Damn, really wished I had powers sometimes." Sam stated sorrowfully. Barry chuckled lightly at Sam's pain and put his arm around his shoulder.

"It's not our powers that define us Sam but rather our hearts" Barry said quoting something he'd read once.

"Are you two done hugging now?" Asked the voice of the Black Widow (Barry was right; she could sneak up easily on people.)

"Yeah we're good" said Sam breaking away from Barry's arm. "What do you need Nat?" He asked.

"Yeah is something up?" Asked Barry noticing a mild look of concern on her face.

"Wanda… She should be here by now." Said Natasha. Barry could tell that whilst she tried to show no emotion, she clearly cared for Wanda.

"I'll find her." Said Barry quickly, he had been waiting for a chance to prove himself to Natasha and this was the perfect chance, plus he too was worried if Wanda was missing. Before Barry could get an answer he zoomed off towards Wanda's room as he left he could hear in the distance from Natasha "That's what I was worried about." Followed shortly by Sam laughing and saying "Guess he has more similarities with Pietro than I thought.

Barry arrived in short time at Wanda's room knocking several times on the door to no response, fearing something had happened Barry opened the door finding Wanda sitting in the corner of her room in darkness huddled up into a ball.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Barry asked gently, turning the light on and walking towards her. Wanda looked up as if she was hoping it were Pietro but looked slightly saddened by Barry. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a mess, stuck around her face. She didn't say anything but Barry could tell she wanted to be alone but he had come here to get her and right now if anything she needed comforting.

Barry walked over to her slowly and sat down beside her. He didn't say anything as she hadn't answered his question and she didn't seem like she was going too. They sat like this for a few minutes before Wanda moved slightly closer to Barry, laying her head on his shoulder. Finally, she spoke. "Pietro and I, have been alone for so long. Without our parents it was just me and him, throughout Von Strucker's experiments it was just me and him but now it's me, him and the Avengers."

Barry understood where this was going, change was hard no matter how big or small it was. Barry knew this from experience, when his mother died everything changed, sure Joe and Iris were great people but they weren't his Mom and Dad and as a child it had all been too much for Barry. Wanda must have been holding this in all along.

"I don't even know who I am anymore, these powers, I don't even know if I can control them." She looked to be on the verge of tears again, so Barry did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into a hug and didn't let go. Wanda slowly snuggled into his warm embrace as though it was calming her eventually falling asleep in his arms. Barry continued to sit there with her asleep in his arms even after Natasha came into the room to get them. She looked ready to lecture him but Barry just pointed to the sleeping Wanda causing Natasha to look down at her with a sadness in her eyes. She then mouthed thank you to Barry before leaving, probably to find Pietro, Sam and Rhodey to make up the new team for Russia.

Barry was slightly annoyed about not going but he'd found a use here as a pillow so Barry leaned backwards slightly onto the wall and as Wanda had done before him drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He sure hoped Pietro wouldn't wake him up in the morning.

 **Sorry guys I know I said a longer chapter but I really struggled to get this one out in time. I think until after my exams I'm going to keep the chapters at around this size of 1000-1500 words (sorry). I'll try and keep up with one chapter a week and sometimes if you're lucky maybe two. So thank you all for putting up with my poor schedule.**


	8. Skull and Crossbones

Over in a Flash 

Chapter 8: Skull and Crossbones

 **This chapter contains major spoilers for "Captain America:Civil War" I'm so sorry if you haven't seen it yet and don't want spoilers but I kind of wanted to progress Barry and Wanda's relationship through the events of the Civil War in half of this chapter and probably the next two chapters.**

A month had long since passed since Wanda's little break down and the team had returned from Russia completely fine; well mostly fine, Sam had broken his new drone and had received an angry lecture from Mr Stark about taking equipment into the field. In fact, one could say things had certainly picked up for Barry. He felt as though he was part of a team, the Avengers. Everyone treated him as such, Pietro had at one point for a joke sewn an Avengers logo onto the shoulder of the Flash suit but instead of removing it Barry had just simply left it there. No one complained, even Nat had warmed up to him eventually after a lot of trying from Barry and an eventual letter from Clint on why she should trust him. That reminded Barry he'd have to skype Clint later.

Despite having not met Clint since the battle of Sokovia, Barry had gotten to know Clint quite well often skyping him for advise and other fatherly things that Steve wouldn't be able to answer with his limited knowledge of the present. Last time Barry had skyped him he'd put baby Phil on the web cam causing both Nat and Pietro to question why he wasn't named after either of them with Clint replying with "Because neither of you two are dead." Causing a chorus of laughter around the room.

Perhaps the thing that had changed the most for Barry though was his relationship with Wanda. She was no longer the timid girl he was slightly crushing on but rather a funny, outstanding woman who cared deeply for everyone at the Avengers. Barry had never met anyone like her she was truly amazing. Ever since that night with Russia they'd continued to grow closer. Sam had remarked on how Barry was with her almost as much as Pietro causing Barry to glare at his friend in silence. Barry wasn't really sure on his intentions with Wanda though, time and time again Steve had attempted to help Barry with his feelings, noting that Wanda clearly liked Barry too but every time Barry would remember he wasn't there to stay.

He wouldn't start a relationship here in this parallel earth only to leave heartbroken. Yet Barry was beginning to feel heartbroken just from the thought of leaving, sure he missed his friends back home and everything he had with Joe and Iris but he didn't want to face Zoom, he was afraid but at the same time that was his driving force to return home. If he was afraid of Zoom with his speed Barry could only imagine what the others were thinking without any powers. That was why he had to return.

As a matter of fact, returning was on his mind at this point, Mr Stark had called him to Stark Industries today about the Tachyon prototype. Barry had of course arrived in a flash scaring Tony ever so slightly. As Barry entered Tony's office he was rather taken in by the walls covered in suits of armours, Iron man Armours of all shapes, sizes and colours everywhere.

"Don't suppose I could have a suit?" Barry joked.

"Nah you'd need awesome facial hair first kid." Said Tony back.

"Rhodes doesn't have facial hair." Remarked Barry.

"Well he did kinda steal his suit…." Muttered Tony, before leading Barry over to his desk.

"The good news Mr Allen is that I have worked out how to repair your device." Said Tony.

"That's great" said Barry.

"The problem is, I don't know half these materials used, I'd need about a year to backwards engineer them." Said Tony remorsefully. "Assuming you don't mind waiting around a year?"

"No, I'd really like to Mr Stark it's just I need to get home to stop Zoom…" Said Barry.

"Well Zoom will have to wait and besides it's not like Zoom is on your earth." Stated Tony.

"Yeah you're right." Said Barry as he stood up and walked towards the exit of Stark's office. "Thank you Mr Stark." He called back before zooming off. A year didn't sound too bad.

-One Year Later-

The sun flew high in the sky in Largos illuminating the small city for all to see. The air was humid and a stench of meat drifted through the streets from the market. Barry was standing by a block of office buildings in the open heat. It was at times like this where he regretted not wearing shorts and a t-shirt for his costume. He was dressed in full Flash gear which meant it was particularly hard to breath in the heat and his sweat was pouring out of him like a shower, Suddenly Barry was alerted by a voice in the built in coms set. "I make seven hostiles" It was Steve, but he hadn't called for the Flash yet so Barry stay put. "five" said another voice this time Sam's followed by a "four" from Sam again.

Barry could hear the sound of a fight breaking out on the other side of the coms until eventually there was silence. "Barry! Romanov! We've got three hostiles heading towards you, one is Rumlow whilst one of the other two has the biological weapon."

Barry turned to Nat who was standing next to him on her bike. "Which one do you want?" He asked.

"Rumlow" stated Nat as she drove off on her bike without waiting for Barry's reply.

"Fine I'll get the weapon." Barry zoomed off through the busy market. He was looking for two guys in militant clothing. Looking up Barry saw Sam flying high above in the sky. "Hey Sam, would you mind tagging these guys for me with Redwing?" Barry asked into his coms set.

"Coming right up!" said Sam as Barry saw the red drone dispersed from Sam's falcon pack. The drone then sent a scan of the crowds below to Barry's helmet showing him the location of the militants. As if out of nowhere Barry threw a swift uppercut to one's jaw sending him spiralling backwards into a cart of fruit. The other one ran forward to punch him but Barry was too fast, grabbing the punch and flipping the man, just like Nat had taught him. Once Barry had thrown a quick punch at the last guy to make sure he stayed down he checked both men for the weapon, finding it on the second guy.

"Alright guys, I've got the weapon, you need any help with Rumlow?" Barry asked, suddenly an explosion echoed in the streets. "Guys?" Barry asked again into the coms this time slightly more frantically. Sam landed next to Barry. "That came from where Wanda and/" Before he could even finish talking Barry had zoomed off towards the explosion finding Wanda and Steve standing near an office block spewing flames and smoke out through what once was the side of the building. Wanda had her hand over her mouth in shock and went towards her to comfort her but was stopped by Steve. "Search the building for survivors." He said to Barry, his big eyes pained and confused. Barry did as he was asked and zoomed off inside for what he knew would be a vain rescue mission. He was right; there was no survivors.

The journey back to the Avengers compound had been a silent one both Steve and Wanda clearly blamed themselves for what had occurred. Apparently Rumlow had blown himself up in a last attempt to kill Steve and Wanda had attempted to stop it throwing the explosion up with telepathy, in term wiping out a building full of people. Barry ran his hand though Wanda's hair as she rested her head on his lap in the quinjet. Her eyes were sad and Barry could tell the inner conflict within her was high. "It's gonna be alright Wands." He said quietly to her. Whilst lives may have been lost a cost that Barry hated, her intentions had been noble and she had saved all the people at the market bellow. Barry wasn't sure what would come next, but whatever it was he'd be by Wanda's side that he was sure of no matter what.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I've enjoyed all this overwhelming feedback from you guys. Next week more on the Civil War and I might start replying to some of your questions in the admin notes then.**


	9. Short Retirement

Over in a Flash

Chapter 9: Short retirement

 **Well here it is, chapter 9 and the Civil War is in motion, hopefully the airport battle will be in the next two chapters (Ant-Man might be getting a whole flashback chapter (See what I did there ;) ) with Barry and Sam. Anyhow Chapter 9 is my longest chapter so far so enjoy!**

After what felt like an eternity in silence the quinjet finally set down. Steve left first, followed by Natasha and Sam at his heels. Last out was Barry carrying the now sleeping Wanda in his arms.  
"Barry, put her to bed then meet us in the briefing room" Said Nat to him, she seemed worried and scared for Steve. He'd never seemed so silent and remorseful before to either Barry or Natasha from the look on her face. Barry quickly flashed in and out of Wanda's room having tucked her into her bed and zoomed off to the meeting room.

Despite having to had put Wanda down, Barry was still the first person there. Well the Vision was most likely here but was probably invisibly waiting for more people to show up. Vision whilst at first may have seemed like a friend had quickly done everything he could to have stayed away from Barry. Barry didn't really mind though he'd found the Vision rather odd and socially awkward, if he didn't want anything to do with Barry then Barry excepted that.

Eventually the whole team walked in bar Wanda who was most likely fast asleep in her bed. Pietro had walked over to Barry having noticed his sister's absence but before he could begin to think the worst possible situation had occurred and that Wanda was dead, Barry interrupted him. "She's sleeping." Barry said simply, to which Pietro nodded. Before they could talk anymore Steve spoke up.

"The mission didn't go to plan as we all know but there is nothing we can do about it tonight. Tomorrow Tony's coming to talk to us about something but until then there is nothing we can do but get a good night's sleep everyone." Steve said attempting to show a warm smile, but Barry could see through it and he imagined most of the other people in the room could too.

Whilst Steve was a great man, he was not a good liar. Barry doubted any of them would be getting much sleep tonight. Shortly after Steve's debriefing everyone had headed to bed. No one really seemed to fancy hanging around and talking for a bit. Barry walked into his room and quickly changed into his pyjamas before getting into bed. It had been a long day.

Barry awoke the next morning with familiar brown hair in his face. Wanda had developed a habit of doing this in the last few weeks, Barry had noticed. Whenever she felt scared or upset she'd seem to walk down the hallway from her bedroom and climb into Barry's bed with him, cuddling herself up to him. Barry really didn't mind, if it comforted her he was fine with it, even though he'd like a warning, it didn't matter too much.

Barry looked over at his clock it was gone 11 O'clock, Tony normally tended to arrive at around 12 or 1 which gave Barry an hour alone with Wanda. He had no doubt that Wanda was most likely blaming herself and it pained Barry inside, he knew that feeling all too well. "Wands, wake up." Said Barry gently shaking her awake.

"Pietro, I'm trying to sleep come back later." She muttered half asleep.

"No it's me Barry." He replied.

"Barry!" She exclaimed realising her surroundings looking slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways no time to talk. We're going out!" He exclaimed quickly scooping her out of bed and running off at top speed placing Wanda in a street at Sokovia.

"Barry!" She shouted, this time angrily. "Why are we here? I'm still in my night clothes."

"Well I know you're blaming yourself about yesterday Wanda and it's not your fault alright. You stopped so many more people from dying like you did here. You're a hero and we all fail sometimes but we pick ourselves back up so that we can protect more people out there. So don't let it get to you because as long as you know you're a hero that's all that matters." He said stopping for a long breath at the end of it. His breath was cut off by Wanda running into him engulfing him in a big hug. Barry looked down at her seeing tears streaming down her eyes, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Barry. You're my hero." She said to him. After a while they broke their embrace. "How long until we need to head back?" She asked him.

"We've got about 40 minutes" Barry said smiling.

"Let me show you around Sokovia then." Said Wanda as she took his hand in hers and walked off down the street, her night clothes no longer bothering her.

After a while the two had returned to the Avengers Facility having cheered up massively. Upon arriving Tony was already there and it appeared he had bought a friend. Barry didn't know the man with Tony but he seemed to be some sort of established military general. Wanda quickly left to change into some decent clothes whilst Barry sat down. Once everyone had sat down in the room the meeting started.

"The world owes the Avengers a great debt, you have fought for us, you have protected us." He said and begun to go on into detail about the incidents in New York, Washington DC, Sokovia and the other day. Only two of those events hit home for Barry but he could see everyone else tense up around the room at various events mentioned. Eventually the man and Stark got onto talking about the Sokovia accord. Various countries around the world had agreed that the Avengers and other "vigilantes" sign their identity and right to act over to the UN.

Of course Steve was opposed to it as were Sam, Wanda and Pietro. In the end only Rhodey, Tony and the Vision had agreed to sign it there and then, meaning the rest of them had retired until they agreed to sign. The next few days passed slowly for Barry as the Avengers slowly dissolved. Steve and Sam had gone off to the funeral of Steve's old world war two girlfriend Peggy Carter. Tony, Rhodey and Nat had gone off to Germany for the UN's Sokovia agreement signing. This had left Barry alone with Wanda and the Vision as Pietro had decided to go spend a few days until all this tension blew over at Clint's farm.

Overall the experience hadn't been great with the Vision there but Barry and Wanda had had a decent time alone. They'd played a lot of games together and spent a reasonable amount of time in each other's comfort. On the day of the Sokovia accord however tragedy had struck, the building of the agreement had been bombed by Bucky Barnes. Steve's former best friend, of course as Barry and Wanda had thought; Steve had gone rouge to track him down. This theory had been confirmed by the news the following day as Captain America, the falcon and an unknown assailant were in pursuit of Barnes.

"Barry, we need to get there and help." Said Wanda turning to him. Barry nodded and walked over to her to carry her to Germany; suddenly the Vision phased through the floor in between them. "I am afraid that it would be a poor decision to leave the house Miss Maximoff." Barry looked at the android from behind, nice to see he was just ignoring him.

"I need to go and help Steve." Said Wanda, going to walk past the Vision towards Barry but he stayed blocking her path. "I am afraid I can't let you do that. Mr Stark has instructed me to not let you leave." He said. Barry had had enough of this and was about to run over to Wanda when she stopped him. "Barry, you need to go now, go help Steve. I am fine here; go!" She shouted. Barry remorsefully turned around and ran off into his room equipping his Flash suit before running out of the building.

Barry arrived in Germany a few minutes later, catching up with the chase in a tunnel. He began running alongside Steve in a truck. "Barry!" Said Steve "Stop the Cat-Man." With that Barry ran forward towards the stranger clad in black and rugby tackling him from behind at a high speed knocking him into the wall of the tunnel.

To Barry's surprise the Cat-Man jumped up off the floor appearing unharmed and continued his chase of Barnes. Barry was having none of that and he too jumped up, easily catching up with the Cat-man to tackle him again, however this time the Cat-Man saw it coming somehow spinning himself over Barry slicing at his face with his claws as he did so. He then propelled himself off of Barry towards Barnes clipping the back wheel of his bike sending Barnes flying forwards. As Barry fell to the floor from the push, Steve appeared running out of his moving car and slamming his shield into the chest of the Car-Man before he could pounce on Barnes.

The sound of police cars could then be heard filling the area as lines of cars surrounded them. Barry stood up, ready to take Steve out of there when he was hit by an ear wrenching wave of sound to his ears causing him to fall down to his knees. Rhodey then descended from the sky in his War Machine armour. His sonic wave gun being fired at Barry. Barry could see Rhodes talking to Steve and the stranger removing his mask to the shock of everyone around them but Barry could not hear or move with the sonic device on him and Rhodes knew this. He was stopping Barry escaping because Barry like Steve and Sam had not signed the accord and were therefore classed right now as criminals.

 **Chapter 10 will be coming Friday as will a new fanfiction by me, it will be Star Wars though not the Flash, so sorry if it's not your thing.**


	10. Hi I'm Scott

Over in a Flash

Chapter 10: Hi I'm Scott

 **Sorry it's so late, I've had a bit of writers block and I've been redecorating my house (Not very good excuses so I'm really sorry) I don't know how long the next chapter will be but I'm not giving up on this story, I've got at least another 10 chapters planned so please bare with me and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

The journey to the UN's residency in Germany was not a particularly good one for Barry, both Barry and Sam had been put in a separate jeep of armed soldiers to that of Steve and the Black Panther. Barry and Sam had sat the first half of the journey in complete silence, this wasn't a particular good moment for both of them, Sam was clearly worried about his good friend Steve and Barry was worrying his head off about Wanda.

He hadn't exactly left Wanda in the best of places with the Vision, he wondered what she'd done to him. Barry knew that the Vision was no match for Wanda but he'd hate to see her do something she'd later regret. She wasn't in a good place right now and Barry knew that. He just hoped that Pietro would get back from the farm soon, Wanda would need a speedster after all with Barry locked up in some German prison.

After a while Sam spoke up. "It sure would be handy if that little guy from a few months back was here." He said to Barry. Barry nodded and grinned slightly at the thought. "Why, so he could hand it to you again?" he said remembering that faithful day from three months ago where Barry Allen and Sam Wilson had met the one and only Scott Lang.

It had been a bright and sunny day like any other and Barry had just finished his morning race with Pietro before returning to the Avengers base. No one else was home which had confused Barry greatly before he remembered Steve had decided to take them all combat training without their powers. Due to Barry not expecting to stay there much longer and Sam's already strong combat training Steve had decided to leave the two of them behind to watch the facility. They'd therefore spent most of the day playing games and watching films, to Barry's shock Sam had never seen "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy. This was until a sensory alarm was triggered.

Sam was the first response telling Barry to go and check it out due to his speed. Barry had then zoomed off to the roof that the sensor had been set off on, seeing nothing whatsoever. He'd reported this back to Sam through the coms who then flew over in the following minutes. Unlike Barry, Sam's goggles allowed him the ability to track lifeforms which to both their surprises detected a little man running across the floor. "Barry… there's a small man down there." Said Sam calmly.

"Is that Ray Palmer?" Asked Barry "I didn't know you guys had Palmer tech here." Suddenly as if out of nowhere a fist hit Barry knocking him backwards off the roof. Both Sam and a Man in some kind of weird imitation Iron-Man costume looked over the edge to check that Barry was alright. "Sorry about that, I just meant to grow bigger not punch you." The man said before pressing a button causing his helmet to rise upwards over his head "Hi I'm Scott. Do you mind if I borrow some stuff to save the world?" He asked turning to Sam.

Barry then watched from the floor as Sam walked forward to cuff Scott but instead Scott pressed something shrinking him down just as Sam reached for him. "Barry I can't see him!" Stated Sam.

"I'll be up there in a minute." Said Barry was he slowly sat up, he decided to watch Sam's fight. The fight itself was fairly short and consisted of Sam firing gusts of air around at this mini man. Eventually Scott somehow got inside Sam's Falcon pack and destroyed it causing Sam to fall from the sky. "Barry now might be a good time to do something!" He stated "And don't tell Cap."

"But Sam I can't see where he's gone." Joked Barry before then running up the side of the roof and creating a void by running several circles around the roof, removing the air inside. Eventually Barry stopped running seeing Scott now lying at full size in the centre of the roof. Barry quickly ran over and checked his pulse, he was still breathing due to Barry having controlled the void just right.

Barry and Sam had then placed Scott in a cell after removing his helmet and belt. He eventually woke up and after a short interrogation Barry and Sam agreed to let Scott take what he wanted to stop Darren Cross however Barry would remain at Hank Pym's house so that Scott could return it when he was done. Sam clearly didn't like that agreement but Barry trusted Scott he seemed like a good down to earth guy and Barry would help him anyway he could. Eventually Scott had done exactly as he said he would and returned the device to Barry, neither Barry nor Sam had heard from Ant-Man since.

Back in the present day Barry and Sam's car had pulled to a stop for they had now arrived. "Well Sam, it was nice knowing you" said Barry as they were escorted out of the car. "I mean we could escape now if you wanted?" Said Barry as all the soldiers turned their guns towards him and Sam. Not that it meant much to Barry when he could phase through the cuffs and disarm every one of them before they could even fire. "I'm joking; I'm joking" He said. "We did come in peace after all." And with that Barry and Sam were led inside.


	11. Prison Break

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 11: Prison Break**

 **Here it is, I've been rewriting this chapter quite a bit the past few weeks as I wasn't pleased with how it was hence the delay for the chapter. I hope you enjoy the comedy/banter between the characters.**

Caged; Barry had spent the last 24 hours caged in a unknown location in Germany. Sam ,Steve and the cat guy had all been allowed to roam free inside the base however Barry had been locked up at Stark's request due to his speed allowing Steve and Co to make a quick escape should they wish. Of course the fibreglass cage they'd placed him in would be unable to hold him in. Outside however were sound disruptors all firing waves of high frequency sounds at the cage, if Barry so much as phased through it he'd be hit by the ear breaking screeches. Then again it wasn't like Barry was actually going to escape after all he'd come in peacefully instead he'd continue running laps of his cage.

He had had various people come down and stare for long periods of time at him in the cage, almost as though they were anticipating his escape but Barry remained caged. He wouldn't cause any trouble here after all he wasn't really a criminal…. Or at least he didn't view himself as one.

Sometime later Pietro appeared outside Barry's cage grinning from ear to ear. "Pietro?" Asked Barry momentarily forgetting he couldn't hear him through the glass. Why was Pietro here and how exactly was he unaffected by the disruptors. Barry decided it was simply just an illusion created by his mind out of his boredom, this was quickly disproven by Pietro knocking on the glass. His hand begun vibrating at a quicker frequency causing the glass surrounding Barry to begin to crack before shattering into tiny pieces around them.

"Did you miss me?" Pietro asked Barry once the glass was gone.

"How did you disable the disruptors?" Barry asked knowing Pietro wasn't particularly great with technology and would not have been able to hack his way into the UN servers.

"I had a little help…" Said Pietro as Barry watched a small figure jump off the speedsters shoulder and onto the floor before enlarging to the size of a fully grown man. "This is a nice change, normally I'm the one being broken out of prison." Joked Scott as he pulled Barry into a brief brotherly hug.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" Barry asked Scott.

"Nah, Barry number 2 and Arrow-Guy told me everything that was going on." Scott replied, he probably didn't actually know either Clint or Pietro's names and was most likely substituting them like Barry would vice versa.

"And Hank just let you take the suit?" Barry asked raising an eyebrow at Scott, there was no way the stubborn old-man would let Scott take his suit to free Barry from the UN.

"Yeah he wasn't too keen on it, but then I told him we were fighting Stark and he magically agreed

saying 'You kick that brats ass'" Said Scott in his best Hank Pym voice.

"Wait we're fighting Tony?" Barry asked "and why are you breaking me out? I came in peacefully."

"No time to explain Bar-Bar." Said Scott as he shrunk down onto Barry's shoulder. Barry looked over to Pietro who just shrugged his shoulders and ran off in a blur of blue.

"Um Scott, where are we going?" Barry asked not actually knowing where Pietro had gone. "The Airport, that's where Captain America and the others are…." Scott paused and tapped Barry on the neck. "I met Captain America!" He exclaimed. "And I touched his abs, wait till I tell Luis about this."

"Scott; focus." Said Barry simply as he ran off outside through the crowd of armed guards and straight into a wave of sound emitted from the War Machine Armour. "Steve and Sam might have got away but you're going nowhere Barry." Stated Rhodey as he stood firmly in front of Barry. Barry raised his hands to his ears in an attempt to stop the sound. "How'd you even get out?" Asked Rhodey "Those disruptors should have deafened you." Rhodey however was too caught up in Barry to see Scott run down the floor and out of the radius of the wave. Scott then called a flying ant to jump onto and flew himself onto Rhodey's gauntlet. He then shrunk himself slightly smaller allowing himself to fit into the gaps of the suit where he removed a few wires hastily causing the gauntlet to whirl to a stop. "What the/" Said Rhodey being interrupted by Barry running into him at full speed sending Rhodey and his suit tumbling backwards. Scott then jumped out of the gaps and onto Barry shoulder as he passed. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed as Barry ran out of the building.

They eventually arrived at the car-park where Pietro was waiting for them. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Rhodes…." Muttered Barry, him and Scott had got lucky back there, they were lucky Rhodes hadn't noticed Scott which had allowed them to make it out with only a few broken bones from when Barry slammed himself at full speed into an Iron-Man suit.

"So what now?" Asked Scott as he resized, it was clear the adrenaline was rushing through him giving him a thrill for action.

"Now we fight." Came the voice of Steve from behind them. Barry, Pietro and Scott all turned their heads to see the Captain standing behind them as Clint, Wanda, Sam and Bucky emerged from the van behind Steve. They all had grim expressions on their face and Barry had never seen Steve look so serious before. Steve then begun to walk towards Barry and co with the others following closely behind. Barry noticed Wanda's face light up briefly in relief upon seeing him and Pietro.

"The real bomber of the conference is currently about to release an army of Winter Soldiers onto this world. We need to get a plane out of here now." Said Steve. "I have no doubt Tony will try and stop us though. None of you have to do this, I understand I am asking a lot. You all have a chance to go back now if you wish." No one moved and Steve continued. "Let's go." Whilst Barry and Pietro could probably have run to the base on their own, Barry doubted the two of them would be able to take on the Winter Soldier army without the rest of the team so he'd follow Steve's plan and help secure the plane. "We move out in five minutes." Said Steve as he walked back to the van to prepare. This prompted Wanda to walk over to Barry. "You don't have to do this Barry." She said "Stark won't help you get home if you do." She said sadly.

"But Wanda; my home is here with you." He said as he took hold of her hand and gently squeezed it reassuringly. This bought a small smile to her face as she wrapped her arms around him. Meanwhile Pietro and Scott stood to the side of them laughing. "What's a girl like her doing with a guy like him?" Scott asked Pietro.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Remarked Pietro.

"and that's my ant." Said Scott pointing to an ant on the floor. "You still didn't answer my question."

Pietro laughed and paused for a moment to think. "Your right, what's a guy like me doing talking to a guy like you." And with that reply Pietro zoomed off to talk to Sam leaving an astounded Scott with his mouth hanging open. Both Barry and Wanda watched in amusement having witnessed the whole scene. "You might want to close your mouth Scott…" Said Barry. They needed something a little light-hearted because it was about to get a whole lot worse for Team Cap.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I really enjoyed writing Ant-Man. Next chapter coming soon. Don't know when, hopefully a week but as it's the Airport battle I want it to be as good as I can get it before publishing.**


	12. War

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 12:War**

 **Sorry it's been so long, I've just been rewriting this chapter so much. I am also updating this story on Wattpad as well but I'm still uploading on first. Hope you enjoy.**

Cold. Barry felt cold, all around him the airport had begun to clear out. Steve had developed a key strategy the plan was for him and Bucky to try and take the helicopter, most likely getting intercepted by Stark and whoever he'd managed to drag along with him. This would hopefully mean there was a Quintet available for the steal. Whilst the others all engaged in combat Barry and Pietro would head towards the quinjet from either side of the airport and start the engines then grab the rest of the team and transport them on board whilst they distracted Team Stark before running over to Russia to join them. As Scott had exclaimed shortly afterwards it sure did help having a speedster on your team and they were lucky enough to have two.

This meant Barry was now positioned on the southern side of the airport awaiting his orders from Steve. Barry could then hear fighting breaking out all across the airport despite wanting badly to go and aid in the fight Barry stood his ground to wait for his opportunity, suddenly Barry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, this prompted him to quickly turn around feeling a presence behind him. Standing before Barry in his godly appearance was the Vision, his yellow cape flowing freely behind him as he levitated himself slightly into the air. "Mr Allen." Said the Vision simply and politely. "Mr Stark has finished your tachyeon device if you wish to return home."

Barry didn't trust that at all. "And what if I wanted to stay?" He asked.  
"Then you need to stop aiding Captain Rogers and disobeying the law." The Vision said again this time with more emotion in his voice.

"And what if I said no to that? Hypothetically speaking." Said Barry.

"Then I will have to stop you and return you home by necessary force." Said the Vision harshly, to Barry he sounded ever so slightly bitter about something but nothing came to mind as to what.

"Listen this is ridiculous and petty and Stark knows it, so if you wouldn't mind I have a job to do." Barry said as he readied himself to run and sprinted past the Vision in a red blur. The android just stood there and shook his head. "I see; you have made your choice." And with that quick remark he turned around on the spot and shot a beam from the mind stone directly into Barry's back. Barry who had been unready for the android to fire on him was hit square in the back sending him sprawling across the floor of the airport smoking ever so slightly. The Vision then began to float towards him.

"Guys I'm pinned down by the Vision." Said Barry into the coms, letting the team know he'd have to defeat the android to progress.

"It's a shame really Mr Allen, that the team has become so divided. All that said. It split the moment you appeared." Said the Vision as he readied another blast. Barry was ready to move out the way when as if in slow motion the Vision was sent crashing through the wall next to them, falling out into the open airfield where the main battle was taking place. Causing everyone below to stop fighting and stare at what possibly just hit the strongest Avenger. Barry however had seen the whole ordeal, just as the Vision had been about to fire, a blue fist had slammed into his face sending him flying.

"Sorry, took a second longer than I thought. Then again that's what happens when you run to Australia to charge a punch." Said Pietro as he helped Barry up onto his feet.

"What about the plan?" Asked a bewildered Barry.

"Who cares about the plan, I completely saved you back there." Said Pietro waving his arm nonsensically.

"You just wanted to hit him didn't you." Remarked Barry.

"That too." Said Pietro with a shrug of his shoulders guiltily prompting Barry to face palm.

"I mean come on, I'd have thought you of all people would want to punch him." Said Pietro.

"Wait, what, why?" Asked Barry. As far as he knew the Vision seemed like a nice guy.

"Surely you've seen the way he looks at my sister?" Pietro asked. "It creeps me out." And with Barry left on that thought the Marine speedster left the Crimson speedster pondering as he rushed down to finish his fight with the Vision. Barry quickly followed afterwards and was met by a line of team Cap and a line of team Stark. Barry quickly took his place next to Wanda in the line-up. He recognised all of Stark's team except for two newcomers. "Who are the two guys in red?" Barry asked Wanda pointing to the two men clad in red. One wore a red jumpsuit with black lines drawn across it, judging from the spider in the middle Barry assumed he was going to be called the Spider or something. The second man wore a red helmet with a red and black suit, he was clutching in his hands two billy clubs that Barry felt looked rather painful to be hit by.

"I don't know Barry." Said Wanda "But the Spider-boy stole Steve's shield so be careful."

"So what do we do now Cap?" Asked a voice that sounded like Sam to Barry.

"We fight." Said Steve as they began walking towards Stark and his team, who in term began walking back.

"They're not stopping." Came the voice of the Spider-Boy, who to Barry sounded scarily young. What was Stark doing by bringing a child into this.

"Neither are we." Said the robotic voice of Stark from the Iron-Man suit and with that they were off. Both sides ran forward clashing in an immense force of action. Barry decided to engage in battle with Rhodey, opting not to face the newcomers and he had a bone to pick with Rhodes after their brief fight earlier. "You don't have to do this Barry." Said Rhodey as he fired sonic blasts at Barry, who easily dodged them as though he was toying with Rhodes.

"That's where your wrong, I'd never forgive myself if I left them alone." He said as he flashed behind Rhodey and punched forward but his punch never connected as the machine gun on the shoulder of his suit whirled to life firing rapidly at Barry, who had to quickly run to the right to avoid the fire. "New Upgrade to deal with Speedsters. Sensory Machine gun" Stated Rhodes as he continued firing at Barry, who continued dodging. This continued for a little while longer until Rhodes was hit by a shock arrow whirling to life, momentarily stunning him.

"How about we swap opponents." Said Clint as he ducked under a kick from the mystery red man.  
"Just let me finish up here." Said the figure in red as he went to kick Clint in the face. Clint at last second blocked the kick but the red man just flipped with it slamming down on Clint's nose with his other leg causing Clint to fall backwards with a broken nose. Barry seeing his chance dashed over to the figure pushing him backwards into a pile of airport crates. He then zoomed over to Clint and helped him up. "Yeah, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Barry said as he walked towards where he left the Red Man who was now missing. Barry then felt something wrap around his leg and was pulled upwards onto the loading station of a plane. The Red Man went in for a punch on Barry as he was hoisted upwards but Barry phased his leg through the chain and delivered a volley of punches to the man's chest as he flipped over.

"Alright Red. You VS me." Said Barry as he ran towards the man.

The man in red just smirked and begun to run towards Barry "You know you're not the first to say that to me."


	13. It's all over but the crying

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 13: It's all over but the crying**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, quite a few of you were rather upset with my inclusion of Daredevil and I do try and clear that up in this chapter but to be honest he was mainly added in to balance out the teams and I wanted to write a kick-ass fight between Daredevil and the Flash. But yes I have enjoyed reading all the feedback and hearing your thoughts, some of you guys have amazing ideas about this story and it means a lot to me how much some of you seem to care. So I wrote this chapter to be slightly longer than normal so I hope you enjoy.**

With almost little to no effort Barry slammed into the man tackling him down onto the platform below with a loud thud they fell to the floor together, Barry sitting atop him ready to bring his elbows down on the man below. As Barry quickly went for the attack the man managed to grab his elbow and head-butt Barry. Barry feeling slightly dazed by the Kevlar helmet that had smacked him in the face and slightly confused by the man being able to block one of his quicker strikes stumbled backwards prompting the Man in red to stand up. "So What do they call you?" He asked in a fairly grizzly voice.

"I-I'm the Flash." Said Barry as he regained his senses. "You?" He asked back.

"I'm the Devil of Hells Kitchen." He responded.

"Really, well then Chef tell me what's cooking." Said Barry as he zoomed forward for another attack. He was certain this time that his attack would hit. He had sped forward after all at an accelerated speed, upon slamming his fist into his opponent's chest, Barry predicted it would cause the Devil to be sent backwards so he decided he'd follow up with a run up behind him for a ground pound with his left elbow. None of this ever happened however as Barry was met with a spin kick to the jaw being sent slamming through the wall of the platform and flat into the side of the plane sliding down the craft with a screeching sound.

"Ughr moaned Barry as he hit the ground below after his descent down the side of a plane. He quickly clicked his jaw back into place as it had been dislocated by the kick. The pain hurt quite a bit but he'd experienced worse before such as when Zoom had broken his back, before Barry could stand up and regain his surroundings the Devil swung into him using his extended Billy Club rope knocking Barry along the ground. "I prefer Daredevil." He said as he landed.

Barry meanwhile had travelled a little across the floor from him. He quickly stood up not knowing what to expect from his opponent next. Barry considered throwing lightning but he figured Daredevil would simply dodge the attack. Barry was unsure of what to do now, he looked around the airport, all around him it was friend vs friend. Rhodey and Sam battling it out in the sky, Clint shooting arrows at Stark and Wanda standing over the beaten body of Pietro firing at the Vision. It was chaos, Barry was just amazed that no-one had died yet, this needed to stop and it needed to stop now.

Turning back to the Daredevil Barry was left in awe at the man before him patiently waiting for Barry's attack. This gave Barry an idea, he'd create a speed mirage around him. Quickly running and stopping in several places Barry gave the impression of a speed mirage in front of Daredevil creating what appeared to be multiple Flashes, the real Barry then ran forward to Daredevil's right firing a punch to his hip which was caught by Daredevil's hand as he had moved instantly, Barry then dodged a kick from the Devil as he had let go of the punch and gone for another kick. This gave Barry an opening to respond with a quick upper-cut to his jaw sending the man sprawling backwards. Daredevil however quickly recovered from this backflipping himself up causing Barry to zoom back out the way of it.

His speed mirage hadn't worked which left Barry to question if he was even watching him at all. Firstly, he should have seen the speed mirage unless the man was using some kind of other sense to fight with. Advanced hearing would be a new power for Barry but it was completely plausible. "Why are you even fighting for Stark?" Barry asked him. "This whole thing is wrong and I can tell you know it is." Barry said, he didn't know anything about Daredevil but as a hero Barry could only hope he could tell.

"It's nothing personal but I need to protect my city, Stark will allow me to reign free in Hell's Kitchen provided I help here." Replied Daredevil, Barry could tell by his tone of voice that the man appeared to feel guilty about it.

"I'm sorry about this in advance." Said Barry as whirled one arm around at a rapid pace creating a strong gust of wind towards Daredevil which he quickly stepped out the way of, however the wind had been a distraction from Barry who then followed with a rush forward and a strong punch to the head knocking Daredevil backwards and his helmet slid clean off his face. Barry then quickly rushed around picking up Daredevil's billy canes and tying them around him as he begun to sit up leaving him unable to move. "Ughr" shouted Daredevil as he tried to break free. Barry could see from the man's eyes that he was clearly blind which quilted Barry a bit as he'd just hit a blind man.

"Good fight. I hope we meet again on more peaceful terms but for now I've gotta r/" Was all Barry could manage as he was swept off his feet and into the air by Rhodes tackling into the side of him.

"You should have been more aware Barry." Said the voice of Rhodes as he flew higher upwards. Barry suddenly picked up the remains of a conversation in his coms "This isn't the real fight Steve" Came the voice of Sam.  
"He's right." Said Clint "If we're going to win this one some of us might have to lose it."  
"Alright Sam, what's your play?" Came the clearly torn voice of Steve.  
"We get Barry and Pietro to run everyone on board one by one." Said Scott.  
"Pietro's out and Barry's airborne." Said Sam. "We need some kind of diversion, something big."

"I've got something kinda big…. But I can't hold it very long, on my signal run like hell and if I tear myself in half don't come back for me." Said the uncertain voice of Scott.  
"Are you sure about this Scott?" Asked Steve.  
"Yeah I do it all the time… I mean like once… It was in a lab and I passed out…" Answered Scott.  
"Scott" muttered Barry out of respect for his friend, then as if out of nowhere Scott appeared, but he was no longer the size of an Ant. Ant-Man was huge being around 10 feet tall. Scott reached forward grabbing Rhodes by the feet causing Barry to go tumbling forward out of Rhode's grip shooting straight through the cockpit of a plane landing harshly in a row of passenger seats. Barry's vision then flickered to black as he collapsed.

"Barry! Barry! Barry!" Shouted Wanda jogging him awake. His eyes opened up and the blackness was replaced with a grey. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around the grey room. There was nothing here, a bed and that was it. The room was surprisingly lit well but on his hands were some kind of handcuffs, luckily he was still clad in his Flash suit.  
"Aw neat Barry's alright." Said Scott from the cell opposite him, whilst Wanda's was clearly next to his. Ignoring Scott's remarks Barry turned to the wall, talking to Wanda. "What happened?" He asked no longer caring where they were as it was quite clearly a prison. "You fainted when Rhodey dropped you, Steve and Bucky made it to the Quinjet whilst the rest of us held them off. Both Rhodey and Pietro are in critical health following the fight." Said Wanda.

"And I'll have you know Mr Allen that we are going to find Captain Rogers and bring him in." Said Tony Stark as he walked into the room prompting a boo from Scott that Tony simply ignored. "But I'm afraid you won't be around to see that, as I said before this wasn't your fight Barry Allen and now you're finally going home as he held up a device in his one non broken arm, the device looked similar to the tacheyon prototype.  
"Mr Stark, Tony, please don't do this." Said Barry begging Stark not to send him, he couldn't leave Wanda.

"I'm sorry Barry but you're a criminal now, you're not this worlds problem." Said Stark bluntly, Rhodes' condition clearly playing on his mind. Barry ran towards the bars of his cell but found himself unable to phase through the bars. "The cuffs null your powers." Said Stark to Barry as he pressed a button causing the bars to lower and open the cell up. Two guards then walked in and grabbed Barry by the arms hoisting him out the cell.

"Wait, at least let me speak to Wanda first." Said Barry hopefully. Stark simply nodded to the two guards who let Barry go. Barry then ran over to Wanda's cell. "I'm so sorry Wanda, I'll be back I promise, I won't leave you." Said Barry "Not again." Tears streaming down both their faces as he pushed his forehead up against hers between the bars. Barry then pushing through the bars locked his lips in hers as the engaged in a kiss for what could be the last time. It was long and passionate until the guards pulled Barry away. As they led him slightly further back from the cell, Wanda spoke. "I love you." She called after him to which Barry responded with "I know." As Stark slammed the new tacheyon prototype onto his chest. "Goodbye Barry Allen, I made a few changes to your device so you no longer need to run to get around dimensions and with that Barry was gone, sucked away from this strange world he'd found himself in all those months ago, a world similar to that of his own, a place he'd learnt to call home and it was all gone, the last thing he'd probably ever said to the woman he loved was a Star Wars quote and it was all gone now.

Barry fell to his knees and hit the street in anger with his cuffed hands as the coms came back on. "Barry, are you alright? Your vitals are going crazy dude." Said the friendly voice of Cisco but to Barry all he could hear was Stark's words haunting him as the device fizzled out on his chest "Goodbye".

 **Author's notes: This isn't the end by the way more to come for the next few weeks (or months).**


	14. Back to the Future

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 14: Back to the Future**

 **UPDATE 14/08/16**

 **I have made some minor changes to this chapter, replacing a few grammar mistakes and swapping Kang with Ultron as I didn't really think Kang was a villain suitable for what I had planned- I might introduce him later on. As for the new chapter it is coming but I owe you all an explanation as to why when it is posted in the coming days. Sorry to keep you all waiting.**

It had been a weird week for Barry Allen. A weird week indeed and that was an understatement considering the amount of weirdness Barry had been through, yet the weirdest thing for Barry right now was his day to day life. He'd been back in Central City for almost a week now having been thrust back into the flow of his "regular life". Forensic work at the CCPD and crime-fighting as the Flash would have normally restored Barry to his regular cheerful self by now, but even Barry himself could tell that wasn't going to work. He felt empty, as though something was missing from him and he knew exactly what that was; Wanda. Barry had to get back, whilst Zoom was a major problem still, all Barry could think about was Stark and how he'd left his friends at the mercy of the Iron-Man. Barry did not hate Stark for what he did to him as Stark just had a misguided sense of Justice, but his heart was in the right place, therefore Barry needed to get back before Stark did something he'd regret or even worse hurt Wanda, Steve, Scott and the others.

Barry having finished work for the day zoomed into Star Labs to find Cisco and Harry hard at work rebuilding the tacheyon prototype. Both Caitlyn and Jesse were nowhere to be seen. Barry's friends upon his return had all listened to his tale with open ears and had all been eager to help him find a way back to Wanda's world, Cisco had said it was a bro thing to do whilst Caitlyn had sympathised with being unable to see the one she loved and would do all she could to bring Barry back to Wanda. Surprisingly Harry had been the most hyped to aid Barry, he had dropped everything on stopping Zoom to focus on improving the device, turned out he was a sucker for a happy ending; no matter how cold and bitter he could be.

It was at that point Cisco and Harry appeared to notice Barry's arrival, they'd been so caught up in their work they hadn't even heard the signature whoosh of the Flash.  
"Allen." Said Wells simply. "We do not know how long this will take, nor if the prototype will return you to the same universe as before."

"Yeah Barry, Harry's correct there." Said Cisco taking a sip of his slushy on the countertop.

"Can't you vibe it Cisco?" Barry asked.

"Nu-uh" Said Cisco "I'd need something from that world to get over there to vibe with."

"What about this?" Asked Barry as he walked over to his Flash suit and ripped the Avengers patch off of the arm.

"I guess it's worth a try?" Said Cisco nervously as he took it out of Barry's hands and readied himself into a vibing position with his arms outstretched. After a few seconds Cisco turned back to Barry. "I'm getting nothing dude." He said.

"Ramone, let me try something." Said Harry as he reached onto a shelf nearby and pulled off Reverb's goggles. "Try these, I have changed the frequency." Cisco then proceeded to place the goggles onto his fac. Barry watched as his friend zoned out before shaking slightly and returning to the world a few moments later.

"Cisco! What did you see?" Asked Barry desperately.  
"I saw a man with white hair and another one in some kind of Robo-cop suit, they were mowed down by Zoom…" Said Cisco, his voice shaking slightly as he had witnessed the two deaths.

"Pietro and Rhodes…" Barry said from Cisco's description of the men. This couldn't have happened yet, Zoom couldn't be there, Cisco must have vibed too far ahead, there's no way Rhodes would be with Pietro, given his current state from his fall. "Cisco, I need to get back there as soon as possible if Zoom might be there. I need you two to hook me up with the prototype, we don't have time to test it, we need to act now."

Cisco looked down pondering for a split second about his decision before looking over to Wells for confirmation. "Don't look at me Ramone, once Allen has his mind set on something he'll go through with it remember?" Said Wells quoting Cisco from a few days prior. Cisco then looked over to Barry noticing the look of determination in his eyes.

So for the next few days Barry's life continued as normal whilst Wells and Cisco rebuilt the prototype, Joe of course had at first been hesitant about Barry's universe travelling but had supported Barry in it none the less. Barry had also had several awkward encounters with Iris, whilst before he'd left they had, had a sort of will they, won't they relationship going on. Barry had decided it would be a won't they, he loved Iris but no longer in the romantic sense he'd thought he did previously. Romantically everything was about Wanda, no one else, just Wanda and he was going to get her back; no matter what.

Eventually the time had come, the whole of team Flash stood gathered in Star Labs around Barry: Cisco, Dr Wells, Caitlyn, Jesse, Joe and Iris. Each one of them there to support and care for Barry knowing full well the danger they were sending him into. One by one they all patted and hugged him goodbye, until Joe came up to Barry. "You know I don't like this Bar, but I know you, so I know you'll get her back and do us all proud. Don't die out there." He said wrapping Barry into a hug, and as quick as that, it was time to go. Barry pulled his mask down over his face and zoomed off, pressing the device on his chest that Cisco had now handily built into the lightning bolt on his chest. Barry zoomed off as fast as he could, just like before a portal opened before him and sucked him in. Instead of the welcoming sight of Sokovia or anywhere else Barry recognised, he was left standing in a desolate London.

The sky was red and buildings were burning around him, Barry vaguely recognised what remained of Big Ben, now the lower half of the tower. The houses of Parliament were ruined and flaming, whilst various bits of rubble lay around the broken streets. Barry looked around seeing no-one in site. "Where am I?" Asked Barry, he was clearly in the wrong universe and prepared himself for another run up when suddenly a red portal opened in front of him. "Wait!" Cried a voice from portal, "Barry wait!" for a second Barry thought it was Wanda but the voice was slightly higher and had a more American accent than Wanda's Sokovia accent.

"Why should I wait? Who are you?" Barry asked the voice.

"My name is Wisp." Said the voice and I'm here to help you, Barry Allen." She then emerged from the portal, she was clad in some kind of chainmail with a tattered red cloak clinging to her shoulders. Her pale face was scared above and under the eye however it did not appear deep enough to impair her vision. Her dark brown hair was roughly tied in a ponytail and she was around average height for her age, that Barry assumed to be between 16-18 as she appeared to be in her late teens. For some reason, Barry felt welcome with the girl as if he could trust her, her face looked familiar and her piercing green eyes felt kind and warm, although they seemed heavy as though she carried a great weight.

"Where am I?" Barry asked her "and how do you know my name?"

"We are in the very universe you intended to reach, however we are 30 years too far into the future. This is what will happen if you fail to stop the coming threat." She said.

"Zoom?" Asked Barry fearing Hunter had got what he wanted.

"No." Replied Wisp "Much worse; Ultron. We do not have much time left though, Ultron will be upon us soon as he most likely locked onto the energy generated by the interdimensional travel. Come Barry we must travel backwards 30 years and stop the end of the world before it occurs." She said sternly.

Barry chuckled slightly. "This sounds like a corny 2000's action Sci-Fi flick." Said Barry,

"Then let us hope for a similar outcome to one of them." Said Wisp, a smile forming on her face as she grabbed hold of Barry's shoulder and in a flash of red they were gone.


	15. Universe-199999

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 15: Earth-199999**

 **I am so sorry it's been three weeks, I don't really want to go into too much detail as to why, but three weeks ago I came out of a relationship, that honestly to some extend crushed me and I just haven't been able to really pick up the muse needed to write this as a result, however the continued support I have had from readers of this and all the reviews asking me to update have pushed me to continue writing, I don't know when I'll upload another chapter but I promise it will be soon, as I have a story here to finish after all.**

Bright flashes of red and blue passed Barry as they floated through a vortex in time and space. Barry had time travelled before but something was different this time, the colours flying past him had changed, the glimpses of different past and futures had disappeared and he felt a lot queasier than normal. Wisp looked over to Barry, he could see from her expression she was trying to say something but Barry couldn't hear her over the whirling of time and space. Eventually Wisp waved her arm opening a portal out in front of her sending Barry and herself through. On the other side Wisp landed elegantly on both feet descending gently as she did. Barry meanwhile was sent sprawling across the floor into the scorching sun.

Wisp's eyes flashed purple as the portal closed behind her before turning to Barry and helping him up. "Rough landing?" She asked him as he excepted her help up. "Yeah, I'm more used to running through time." He said laughing as he stood back up, finally noticing their setting. They were now standing in a busy London street with people standing in a circle around them, all with their various smart-phones out recording Barry and Wisp. "Yeah but my way's so much quicker and easier." Responded Wisp. "But time travel aside would you mind taking us to Wakanda?" She said causing Barry to look at her funny, he'd never heard of this Wakanda before and he didn't understand why Wisp couldn't just wisp them there with her powers.

"Well the, Barry; go and find us a map then." She said in a rather deadpan tone. Barry was shocked by her almost sudden hostility but quickly zoomed off returning moments later with a world map. "Here you go." He said handing it to Wisp having looked at it himself already. Surprisingly Wakanda was some kind of new African country in this world, one of the wealthiest in the world actually. It did ring a bell in Barry's head but he couldn't quite work out why.  
"Alright Barry, can we go now? Before any more people can appear to film us on their phones" Said Wisp pointing around at the various people filming them. Barry realised she was only acting frustrated due to the attention on her. Barry then quickly ran around switching each person's phone off to divert attention. "Ok let's go." He said smiling and reaching his hand out to the girl. Wisp smiled lightly back at Barry and took his hand and the two of them disappeared in a Flash.

They had arrived at Wakanda a few minutes later with the immense jungle landscape fascinating Barry beyond joy, the early morning air was cool and the sun was relatively low in the sky. He'd always wanted to visit the Amazon jungle or Niagara Falls and Wakanda just seemed to replicate that for him. The thick tropical rainforest and the ever beating sun were more than enough to show Barry how far they were from the Western world. All around him and Wisp were trees as far as the eye could see. It almost reminded him of a forest of Ents or something from Lord of the Rings. "Alright." Said Wisp tugging at Barry's arm most likely due to him having zoned out. "We need to find the palace."

"There's a palace here?" Asked Barry in confusion as far as he could tell it was a big dense isolated jungle.

"Yes the home of your good friend King T'Challa." Replied Wisp as if Barry had asked a stupid question.

"T'Challa?" Asked Barry, the name sounded familiar in his mind but he couldn't quite put a face to the name.

"You know, dresses up as a cat; The big bad Black Panther." Said Wisp sarcastically.

"Oh yeah that guy, the one that tried to kill me, Steve and Sam." Said Barry. "Wait why are we looking for his home then?" Asked Barry again more confused this time, he had tried to kill them, the last thing Barry would want to do was find him and stroll into his home.

"Listen Barry, we don't have time for this, go and find his palace now." Said Wisp walking over to him and jumping onto Barry's back so he could run. "erm, why are you on my back?" He asked.  
"Just run." Responded Wisp kicking Barry in the side prompting him to run. Eventually Barry came upon a ravine, a parting in the mountain. Perched on this parting was what Barry could assume to be T'Challa's palace. The building was a whitey yellow, with long almost futuristic skyscrapers. Barry could see multiple giant stone panther statues scattered around the place. "This guy sure likes his cats." Muttered Barry before zooming off in the direction of the city.

Expecting some kind of resistance Barry zoomed around the palace trying to locate a suitable room to converse with Wisp in. Deciding upon an empty bedroom Barry zoomed inside phasing through the door and placing Wisp down in front of him. "Alright, would you mind telling me what we're doing here now? You've been nothing but really vague and cryptic and I would like some answers." He said as sternly as he could to Wisp, he sure could have done with someone like Olly or Rhodey here, he wasn't particularly good at the whole intimidation thing.

"Hmmm, no." Said Wisp smiling at Barry. "Everything will become clear shortly, just trust me alright." She said with her little eyes glistening brightly at Barry and her smile spread across her face. Barry couldn't help but feel he should trust her but then he remembered everything with Thorne and Zoloman, he had trusted both Wells and Jay; just look where that had got him, he couldn't trust Wisp so openly. "I'm serious, where are we and what are we doing? Tell me now or I'm leaving to go find the Avengers." He muttered, trying to sound as serious and brooding as Oliver would in this situation. Before Wisp could answer, (although it didn't particularly look like she was going to.) the door to the room suddenly swung open with a man tackling Barry to the ground before he got a chance to see who it was. Barry was momentarily shocked by a person outmatching his reaction speed but was immediately relieved by who it was. "Pietro!" Shouted Barry embracing the silver haired man who's tackle had turned into a hug. "Bet you didn't see this coming."

Pietro looked up at Barry smiling and laughing, before standing up. "What is it with everyone stealing my catchphrase. "Guess I'll have to start using/" Pietro grabbed Barry and zoomed off into another room "/It'll be over in a Fla/" Barry's jaw dropped as Pietro collapsed to the ground due to a bedside table being flung into the back of his head. He had been too focused on Barry to notice the near naked Wanda levitate the table into him. "Pietro! What did I tell you about knock…? Barry?!" Shouted Wanda in a confused exclamation, before remembering her current state of being in her underwear and levitating her bed sheet up and around herself. "I'll erm wait outside." Said a flustered Barry as he stumbled backwards, picked up Pietro and zoomed outside closing the door behind him.

He then realised he'd left Wisp alone in Pietro's room and quickly ran back over to it to find her. Instead of Wisp however he was greeted with a note. Picking it up Barry begun to read out loud.

"Sorry Barry, had to fly, you know how time travel is, I'll see you soon though. Yours truly, Nora Allen." Nora Allen, the last two words of the letter echoed in Barry's mind as he read it again. There was no way Wisp was his mom, sure she bared some resemblance to him but Wisp looked nothing like his mom. Barry's powerful mind begun to spin, something wasn't adding up here. He reviewed everything he knew about Wisp so far, recalling his encounters with her. She was from the future, looked vaguely similar to himself and Wanda; and shared the same name as his mother. This led Barry to one conclusion. Wisp was his daughter; and clearly he hadn't taught her about time travel.

 **Well if you hadn't already guessed (It was fairly easy to do so) Wisp is Barry's daughter. Also a question to you all, what Flarrow-erse character would you like to see in this fanfiction, just comment in the reviews or PM me.**


	16. Always Knock First

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 16: Always knock first**

 **Felt like writing a light chapter of them just chilling around, hope it isn't too bad.**

Barry looked down at the letter in shock, he still couldn't believe he had a daughter, well he still couldn't believe a future version of him had a daughter it was all quite a lot for Barry to take in. Barry had always wanted kids in the eventual future but had never really seen himself as making a good father for that matter. Having seen the world where Wisp had come from though Barry could tell he'd failed her as a father. Something he would not do again, he was determined now to put a stop to whatever Ultron planned to do and give Wisp a future she deserved.

Barry then returned to the spot he'd left Pietro at outside Wanda's door, however Pietro was no longer present. "What is it with people disappearing today?" Joked Barry as he knocked on the door, figuring he ought to apologise to Wanda; even though it was actually Pietro's fault that they'd ran in on her. He made sure to knock this time, although he strongly doubted Wanda would throw a bedside table at her, he imagined if anything she'd just give him a big hug, I mean he hadn't expected to get back here so soon. "Hey Wanda, It's me Barry can I come in?" He asked. He then heard a quiet "yes" from Wanda on the other side of the door. Barry then opened the door being smacked straight in the face by a lamp as he'd been unprepared for flying projectiles. "What the?" Asked Barry as he fell backwards from the impact, getting himself ready to turn and run but instead he found himself levitated in the air.

Wanda walked over to the centre of the room her face still clearly red with embarrassment, if looks could kill this was it. She begun to walk over to Barry, her killer aura intensifying. "Wanda? Come on, that thing back there, that was all Pietro he dragged me in here and erm it had nothing to do with me, I saw almost nothing really and what I did see was only a flash an…" Barry was suddenly dropped landing on his feet, Wanda now in front of him embraced Barry in a strong hug, throwing her arms tightly around him catching him off guard. Barry could hear her sniffling over his shoulder assuming tears to be streaming from her eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you." Whimpered Wanda.

"No." Said Barry croakily. "I'll always be back in a Flash." He couldn't help saying his signature phrase so much, he really did pick up the most useless habits from Pietro. It seemed to do the trick however as Wanda's hug tightened. Barry after a few seconds pulled away placing his arms on either of her shoulders. "I love you, Wanda Maximoff." He said beginning to tear up himself.

"Shhh, hurry up and kiss me." Whispered Wanda a playful smile now beginning to spread across her face as she leaned in towards Barry. Barry in term lent in, he had a lot he wanted to say but as Wanda said it was time for him to be quiet. They stood there kissing for the next couple of seconds, holding it for a bit before they broke away.  
Barry raised an eyebrow at Wanda, who still had a playful look on her face. "Let's keep going…" She said her face having gone bright red yet again. Barry raised an eyebrow at this, happy to comply.

"Wait, what about Pietro?" Barry asked afraid he'd interrupt, he had a habit of not knocking after all.

Wanda in response giggled. "Don't worry, he won't be back for a while." She then waved her hands causing the light in the room to dim as the curtains were drawn. Barry laughed nervously as the room faded to black, as he feared for Pietro, but oh well at least he got to have some fun for once.

Sam Wilson had had a long day. He'd spent his morning with Steve after all, Captain America was not in a great shape that was sure. Something had happened in Russia, something that Steve refused to tell even Sam or Sharon. He was afraid and worried for his best friend, not to mention Steve already had Rhode's near death experience weighing on his conscience. Right now they'd spent the last few weeks in Wakanda calming down whilst James got iced once again. Sam really didn't like that guy but it was a sad moment none the less, despite their differences Sam had hated seeing him go.

Anyways Sam had later in the day been returning to his room and came across a sleeping Pietro outside Wanda's room, confused by the sleeping Pietro Sam attempted to wake him, with no avail. Deciding that the logical thing to do would be to get Wanda Sam being the polite person he is knocked on the door to her room. "Wanda? Pietro's sleeping by your door." Said Sam through the door. "I know." Said Wanda "Barry's back and Pietro's been up to no good."

"Wait what? Barry's back!" Asked Sam in shock, finally some good news, other than Steve, Sam considered Barry his best friend, they'd both joined the Avengers at a similar time and had really got to bond over the past year.  
"Yes, Sam would you mind doing me a favour?" Asked Wanda through the door.  
"Yeah sure, anything you need." Said Sam expecting her to ask him to give Barry something.  
"Great, great." Can you put Pietro in the chamber next to James' for a few hours?" Wanda asked politely. "He needs to cool down for a bit."  
"Erm, ok" Said Sam, Pietro was his pal but Wanda was Barry's girlfriend, he didn't want to get on the bad side of her. Around half an hour after dropping Pietro off, Sam returned to the room to tell Wanda he had done the dirty deed.

Walking over to the door Sam was about to knock when he was tackled to the floor by Scott. "Scott what are you doing get off me!" Shouted Sam.  
"Shh amigo, Barry and Wanda are getting it on in there." Whispered Scott to Sam.  
"That's gross." Said Sam "Why do you even know that." He asked looking disappointedly at Scott believing his friend to have been using his suit to peak or something. "Well I went to return a hair pin I'd borrowed from Wanda, around a minute ago. Big mistake dude, next time I'm knocking first." Said Scott with a laugh. "And oh yeah, Barry's back!" He added quickly at the end. Sam sighed and stood up along with Scott. "Let's just pretend this whole thing never happened and go let Pietro out the ice?" Sam said turning to Scott. "Off the ice? Now I fancy Ice cream." Said Scott rubbing his stomach like he was hungry.  
"You make a good point." Said Sam. "Let's go get some ice cream first." And with that they walked off into the rest of the palace on their quest for Ice cream.

 **About the question at the end of the last chapter: The most popular character was Snart who will be featured in a coming chapter, however he's not the only one that was suggested that will appear however the others shall be kept quiet for now.**

 **~YourLocalOdin**


	17. Ants!

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 17: Ants!**

Barry awoke the next morning to the Wakandan sun shining brightly through the window to Wanda's room prompting Wanda to snuggle up closer to Barry. Barry smiled and wrapped his arm around her whilst resting his head back onto his pillow. Wanda in her half asleep state smiled back at him and rested her head onto Barry's bare chest. Barry breathed in the warm morning air, this was peaceful to say the least. He'd never felt like he'd ever had so much belonging before; with Iris, Linda and Patty; Barry had never truly felt like he felt about Wanda. Right now she meant everything to him and he hoped that the feeling would last forever.

After around ten minutes of lying there, Barry and Wanda were bought out of their trances by a knocking on the door. "Yo Bar, Wanda? Are you two awake?" Said Scott from the other side. Barry sighed and before Scott could finish talking had zoomed across the room and into his clothes.  
"Yeah Scott." Said Barry. "Wait how do you know I'm back?" He asked realising he hadn't seen Scott since before he'd left.

"Oh erm, my rooms next door…." Said Scott prompting a blush from Barry and Wanda. "Don't worry though I watched High School Musical to block out the sound, so I didn't hear a thing last night." Said Scott with a strange reassurance in his voice.

"Right…" Said Barry to Scott as Wanda face palmed in the background behind him, she was picking up her clothes off the floor and hastily putting them on.

"Anyways, Captain America has called for a team meeting, he sent Sam round earlier to wake people up, but I told him to let you two lovebirds sleep a little longer, which one way or another resulted in me being left to wake you up; and well I fell asleep…." Said Scott as if he was stalling.

"Scott?" Barry asked. "Cut to the chase."

"You've got about 2 minutes to get ready. Meeting's at 10" He said and began to walk off before stopping as if he'd forgotten something. "Oh and erm welcome back, I knew if anyone would find their way back it would be you." He said before walking off again.

Barry turned back to Wanda who was now almost fully dressed. "You heard that right?" He asked just to check she'd heard the time they had left.

"Yes." Responded Wanda as she placed her jacket on over her shirt. "Let's go" She said prompting Barry to walk over to her and pick her up zooming around until he found the meeting room, where he was greeted by Team Cap minus Bucky seated around a table. King T'Challa was also there and Pietro had a rather upset expression on his face. Barry then let Wanda down and walked over to a free seat between Scott and T'Challa to the far right of the table. Wanda meanwhile sat down next to Sam and Steve.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin." Said Steve standing up "First I'd like to welcome Barry back, I wondered how long it would take you to get back." Said Steve "but I never expected you to be so fast."

"What can I say?" Said Barry "I am the Flash, I just needed a tachyon prototype, which are much easier to build with the blueprints." He joked, he opted to leave the part about Wisp out for good measures, he wasn't quite sure about her timeline and therefore didn't want to cause any changes by spreading information of her existence.

"Anyways." Said Steve clearly not amused by Barry's interruption "Back to the main point at hand, we are still the Avengers, just not the actual Avengers, like a secr/" Steve was cut off by the sound of someone's phone ringing

"/Ants, Ants, Ants, ANTMAN!" Went the ringtone of the phone in Scott's voice as all eyes in the room turned to Scott. "Sorry" Said Scott "It's probably Cassie, she loves talking to me; her dad, because I'm a superhero." He then proceeded to pick up the phone. After around a minute of Scott nodding and saying "Uhuh." His face dropped and he held the phone out to Barry. "She wanted the Flash Not Ant-Man." Said Scott sadly as Barry took the phone.

"Erm Hi?" Said Barry as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Are you the Flash?" Asked a little girl's voice on the other side excitedly.

"Yes, yes I am." Said Barry again assuming her to be Scott's daughter Cassie.

"When Daddy comes next can you come too?" She asked, and without giving Barry a chance to respond she continued. "He's always talking about how cool you are, I want to see it too, Daddy even said you can run to Europe, what's France like?" She asked.

Barry chose to ignore the first question and answer the second. "France is very nice, if you want maybe next time I could bring you and your dad?"

"Yes please." Said Cassie sounding very pleased with herself.

"Good, then we have a deal." Said Barry.

"Pinky promise?" Asked Cassie.

"Pinky promise!" Said Barry unsure of how to do one over the phone. "Bye now Cassie." Said Barry as he handed the phone back to Scott, who talked for a few more seconds before hanging up too.

"Anyways as I was saying, We'd be known as the Secret Avengers from now on and/" Steve started before being cut off again by Scott's phone.

"Ants, Ants, ANT-M/"

"/Hello?" Asked Scott cutting off his ringtone. Barry could hear the conversation from his seat next to Scott this time due to the guy on the other side practically shouting.

"Scotty my man, listen over here. Me and the boys were hanging out last night and we met this crazy lookin fin…" Begun the man on the phone.

"Luis short story." Said Scott interrupting the guy.

"okay, okay." Responded Luis as he continued telling his story for another ten minutes. A ten minutes that Barry and quite a few others had spent trying not to laugh, much to the clear annoyance of Steve and T'Challa. Eventually Luis sounded like his story was coming to an end when Pietro stood up out of his seat and ran off, suddenly prompting Luis to stop talking ""Scotty, there's a blue guy here...dude has silver hair…" The phone call whirled to a stop as Scott's phone read caller disconnected. Pietro reappeared a few minutes later sliding Luis' phone across the table to Scott.

"Not cool man." Said Scott to Pietro "Luis is a nice guy." Pietro simply shrugged his shoulders and the meeting continued for another twenty minutes completely uninterrupted. With the meeting now over Barry began to walk to the Palace kitchens with Pietro and Scott. Barry then felt a surge of minor pain in his head feeling someone behind him Barry span around seeing Cisco standing there.

"Barry!" Shouted Cisco towards him.

"Cisco?" Asked Barry in confusion. "Zoom found a way back, He's taken over the city, where are you? It's been two weeks Barry, come back, we need you." And with that Cisco's vibe disappeared leaving a confused Barry standing there. To him this made no sense. Last time he'd been gone a year yet in his world only around two days had gone by, yet this time he had been here three days but that had been two weeks in Barry's world. "The flow of time changes each time I travel…." Barry muttered under his breath, meaning that his changing of worlds was therefore effecting the passage of time. "Scott, Pietro I need to go home now." Said Barry urgently to his friends.

"Really dude? You only just got here." Said Scott.

"Yeah, what's the hurry?" Asked Pietro.

"It's Zoom, he's taken over Central City." Said Barry sadly.

"We're coming too then." Said Pietro in response. "Let me go and get Wanda, Steve and the others for you Barry."

Barry waited until Pietro had zoomed off before turning to Scott. "I'm going now Scott, I have no clue how the passage of time works or how long I'll be gone for, I can't risk Zoom hurting any of them." Said Barry as he tapped his friend on the arm. "Goodbye Scott."

"Barry wait!" Shouted the voice of Wanda from around the corner having watched him say his goodbyes to Scott.

"I'm sorry Wanda, but I can't risk any of you getting hurt, I have to beat Zoloman on my own." Said Barry.

"Barry, this is stupid, let us help, I don't want to lose you again." She said.

"And you won't," He said. "I'll be back in a Flash." With that last note Barry pressed the Tachyon prototype on the front of his chest and began to run, running faster and faster until the breech opened up in front of him. "Please work this time…" Mumbled Barry as he ran through the breech emerging in the streets of Central City on a late night. There were no people about and something was clearly wrong Barry was about to begin running to Star Labs when he felt something emerge from the inside of his boot. Barry looked down just in time to see Scott jump up onto his shoulder.

"Phew that was close, I almost fell off back there." He exclaimed whilst wiping his little shoulders.

"Scott? When did you? What?" Asked Barry in confusion.

"Oh when you were talking to Wanda I jumped into your boot, didn't want you to have to fight this guy alone." Said Scott. "Now please give me a minute whilst I barf in my helmet…. Don't worry I got Hank to put a filter in." Barry laughed, guess Scott was here whether he liked it or not. It looked like it would be The Flash and Ant-Man Vs Zoom this time round.


	18. We need a plan

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 18: We need a plan**

 **Hey guys, this ones a short chapter but it comes with two announcements. Next week will hopefully have two chapters. One written by me and another guest written by my good friend BlueShadow4 who's just started his own Avengers fanfiction that is worth checking out, it's quite unique and a lot better written than this.  
Second announcement this will be the last arc in this story then I'll probably draw it to an end (Don't worry it won't be the last we see of the "Over in a Flashverse"), a poll will be going up on my profile soon asking you to vote on several ideas I've had for my next project. Anyways without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!**

"Wow Barry! This place is so white!" Exclaimed Scott as they walked down the winding corridors of Star Labs. "Wait why didn't you just run us in here again?" He asked.

"Because Zoom might notice." Said Barry quickly and promptly, Scott was getting a little annoying now with all of his excitement over this world.

"Right and why is this Zoom guy so scary?" Scott asked, Barry hadn't really told him anything about Zoom before.

"Because he is faster than me Scott, he is faster than me and does not care who gets hurt, he kills for fun Scott, he is someone we can do nothing but fear." Said Barry seriously, his eyes reflecting the sheer amount of fear he was experiencing from the thought of facing Zoom; Scott remained quiet for the rest of the walk. After a few minutes more they arrived in the open room that was Star Labs, the normal layout of multiple computer monitors and desks full of science equipment lay in ruins, with the monitors smashed and various test tubes scattered around on the floor. Lying on the floor was the body of Cisco Ramon.

Barry quickly ran over to him placing his hand on the side of Cisco's neck; he had a pulse, it was all good, well as good as this situation could be. "Cisco…" Muttered Barry tapping him in an attempt to wake his friend, eventually Cisco blurred to life with a loud dramatic gasp followed by his eyes snapping open.

"BARRY!" He exclaimed upon seeing his friend and flopping around like a fish out of water. "You came back!"

"Of course I did, I couldn't leave my best friend and my home alone to Zoom." He said tearing up slightly in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Said Scott, prompting a look from both Barry and Cisco at him. "Right, I ruined the moment, tell you what I'll just wait around the corner over here…." He said muttering something about how he had to stop doing that as he left.

"Was that Scott?" Cisco asked Barry weakly.

"Yeah, how do you know who Scott is?" Barry asked more confused now.

"Well firstly you told me everything when you came back last time, secondly Pietro mentioned he'd gone with you." Said Cisco.

"You spoke to Pietro?" Barry asked Cisco in confusion as to how.

"Yeah that's actually why I was on the floor, I went to vibe you but I couldn't get you so I accidently vibed him and we started talking and well one thing led to another and I blacked out…." He said with a long breath at the end.

"So let me get this straight, you collapsed because you vibed too long when talking to Pietro?" Barry asked Cisco.

"Hey, the dude was funny." Said Cisco slightly blushing as a result of Barry's description.

"Alright…." Said Barry "So what exactly happened here?" He asked wanting to change the subject away to something slightly less awkward.

"Jay came here demanding your speed, we said you'd gone to another world where he couldn't find him or something, then he just grabbed Caitlyn and left." Said Cisco as if remembering it was putting him in some kind of pain. "There was nothing we could do Barry, he was just here and then he was gone."

"Caitlyn…" Muttered Barry, if he had just been there he might have been able to save her, but he was here now he could stop Zoom, he had to stop Zoom.

"That's not all he took." Came a voice from the door prompting Barry and Cisco to turn around and see Harry. "He took the speed drainer and Jesse." Said Harry.

"What? How did he know what it was?" Cisco asked.

"Because I told him." Said Harry bluntly. "He was going to kill Jesse, I couldn't/"

Barry cut him off. "/ It's alright, it's my fault not yours, I should have been here and I wasn't."

"Barry, you can't blame yourself, none of us saw this coming." Said Cisco.

"Which is why it's up to me to stop him." Said Barry, he was faster than Zoom now with the power of the prototype backing him up.

"Allen; I believe he took Jesse to make his own prototype." Said Wells.

"Again, how does he know about this?" Asked Cisco.

"He doesn't, he has most likely taken Jesse to find out through her, hence why we have time and need to think this through and formulate a strategy." Said Wells a glint of hope in his eyes.

"And I'd have thought you'd be a straight for the attack guy." Said Cisco.

"So Barry what'll it be?" Asked Scott having now walked back into the room rather casually.

"We form a plan; a strategy we can use to stop Zoom." Said Barry.

"Great, I'll get the coffee." Said Cisco. This was going to be a long night for Team Flash.


	19. The Secret Avengers

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 19: The Secret Avengers**

 **Sorry it's taken so long been busy with coursework and other stuff. This chapter is guest written by my good friend BlueShadow4. If you liked it I'd recommend you check out his interesting Avengers fanfiction 'Diary of a Gifted Teenager'. I found it to be a pleasant read that led to me asking him to guest write this chapter as a result of it. So I'd recommend checking it out. My poll for my next story is also up on my profile btw.**

Meanwhile back with the Avengers left behind by Barry, two weeks had passed since Barry and Scott had left…

A magnificent castle lingered amongst the woodlands of England, almost pulsating visually with power. However, such power was undermined by the aged walls which started to crumble and fall. The same had happened to the group which first laid it's seeds here which would grow to become a formidable force of destruction.

A convoy of black trucks drove across the grass to the old structure, a familiar blood red insignia added onto the vehicles' sides and backs. The red circle encompassing eight tentacles and a skull-like head signalled one thing: Hydra. After Malick's demise (and the unknown intervention of SHIELD to prevent Hive from controlling the planet), the once-great organisation was now many tails with no guiding head. Such tails had squirmed away to familiar ground to survive, but they wouldn't squirm for long. Not with the Avengers ready to finish them once and for all.

Unbeknownst to the Hydra foot soldiers, disguised in the darkness of the night flew a small mechanical bird-shaped drone, its optics scanning the interior of the relic castle. The red-and-silver finish barely glistened in the odd beam of light, maintaining its cover.

Closing into the rim of the forest were the Avengers-or at least, the Secret Avengers branch hunted by everyone both good and bad. The navy blue bulk of Steve arrived to a halt first, followed swiftly by T'Challa and Sam, and then the others-Natasha, Pietro, Clint... and Wanda. The look in her eye left nothing to the imagination in terms of the upset caused by Barry's departure. She knew he had to go, to save his friend and the rest of that world...but it doesn't change the fact he wasn't here.

Sam used his red-tinted goggles to catch the direct feed from Redwing's scan. "It's not just the convoy we have to worry about Cap," he informed him. "The castle's crawling with Hydra. And there seems to be a large number in one particular room underground."

Steve took in what was fed to him, quickly formulating who should do what. "Alright. Sam, Wanda and Pietro, you three take down the convoy headed this way. Clint, you stay up high to aid them. Once the three of them have made initial contact, we'll need you to make me, Nat and T'Challa an entrance into the castle." He turned to the King of Wakanda. "Thank you for your help T'Challa. We wouldn't have asked for your help if we didn't need it. We-"

"Captain," T'Challa interrupted, his attitude and accent combining to form an authoritative reply, "You need not explain. We fight for the same cause." He looked back to Clint, his eyes in his panther mask never blinking. "Hopefully what I built for you will be beneficial Clint."

"Let's find out," the archer cheekily replied with a grin, drawing out an arrow. "Think you can keep up Pietro, what with only being the second fastest person we know?"

Pietro gave Clint a daring yet amused glance. "Just keep up old man," his thick European accent distinguished him from the others.

"You boys had enough of matching testosterone levels yet," Natasha smirked and shut the two up.

Wanda, in the midst of the team, stayed quiet, instead letting herself imagine that Barry was here. 'Love you Barry.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Nat noticed Wanda's vacancy. "Hey...you okay?" Her tone tried to convey she cared, but she was more focused on the fight ahead.

Wanda snapped into reality, wearing a façade of a smile. "Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

Steve looked around him at his friends, giving a small nod. "You all are risking everything here once again...thank you. All of you." He turned forward again. "Now let's get to work. First team, go for the convoy."

Sam's wings extended out from he back, his thrusters powering up. As he flew up he grabbed Wanda's hand and carried her into the sky, getting the head start on the streak of blue that was Pietro running at super speed. Clint ran a slightly different direction, and only about twenty steps. He turned to face Steve, T'Challa and Nat as they waited for the signal. "Alright, let's put your Sky Platform to use, your Highness," Clint half-mocked as he pressed a button on his wrist. As he prepared an explosive-tipped arrow a platform began to reveal itself from the ground, lifting the archer so he could see everything around him. The best place for a hawk to be.

He listened out for the 'distraction'-Sam, Pietro and Wanda-intensively. Once the former had placed Wanda on the ground just a few metres from the convoy, he fired off a rocket into the side of one of the trucks, a huge explosion rippling along the forest.

Clint heard this, the same instant firing the arrow into the side of the castle wall. As this happened the three remaining performed their task of dashing towards the wall. Like a well-oiled machine, each part was doing its bit efficiently.

The arrow exploded, demolishing a part of the wall bug enough for the trip to enter. The two guards who tensed up were no match for the Black Panther, who emerged with a kick into the first's chest followed by a sweep kick and a foot to the face for the second. His black vibrainium suit disguised him in the night sky, his attacks seemingly forces of nature. Upon T'Challa giving them the 'all-clear', Steve and Nat strolled in. The former talked through his coms to Falcon. "Sam, we're good here now. Send Redwing back to you. You'll need him."

"Can't argue there," he exclaimed in response as he expertly barrel-rolled near the ground, using his wings to knock four Hydra soldiers clean off their feet. His thrusters zoomed him away instantly as he dived in for another assault.

Below, Pietro was making his job seem easy. In nanoseconds he would take down a squad of enemies, tying them up to the nearby trees. Every now and then he'd stop for a breather before continuing again. As he would travel as super speed he would watch his sister in concern. Wanda was letting herself go in this battle, letting her emotions get the better of her. Everything with the Civil War and Barry and Lagos had been tough on her. He just hoped it wasn't permanent.

Wanda wasn't thinking this way, instead adopting a more simplistic thought process of destroying everything with connections to Hydra. Her red aura compassing her hands would target different objects-guns, trucks- lifting them in the sky and throwing them away, possibly sometimes crushing them in between.

She instinctively levitated one of the trucks into the air, throwing it at a group of Hydra soldiers. Her brother noticed, the blue blur zooming them away and neutralising them just before the truck collided with the ground and exploded.

The speedster arrived beside her. "Wanda, take it easy, remember?" He put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to herself. "We're not like what we were made to be." His European accent held a great sadness as he spoke, resonating with his sister.

She looked down in shame and sorrow as she spoke. "I'm sorry...its just with everything happening...I've been-"

"I know," her brother interjected, quickly speeding away to punch a trio of men before momentarily returning. "I know what you think, but if you were such a monster you wouldn't have been asked to help by Ca-...by Steve."

"He's right Wanda," Clint replied from his Hawk-cycle, firing a sticky arrow at a group of soldiers to trap them in one spot. "You put all of this on your shoulders, blame yourself for other peoples' actions...it won't solve anything. It'll just snowball new issues. Now, remember what it's time to do?" He quickly pulled another arrow out to fire a electrocuting arrow at another soldier.

"Time to get off my ass," she replied, more determined as she levitated two soldiers in the air for her brother to zoom away with.

"Looks like the kids are doing their job," Nat observed an explosion in the distance, "maybe we should try and do ours."

Steve looked around the corridor, making sure no one was nearby. "Agreed. T'Challa, you know what you're here to do. Find that Vibranium and any other assets they have. We can't let them adapt them into anymore weapons." As he spoke, Steve felt he wasn't as worthy for the role of giving the shots out as he used to be. Ever since he gave up the persona of Captain America, he couldn't help but feel it was time to bow out altogether.

T'Challa gave a small nod, before silently running past the soldier and the spy.

Steve faced Nat next. "You and me, we're going to find this room underground Sam said they'd congregated at. Maybe that's the way we take Hydra down once and for all."

Steve started briskly walking down the other way of the corridor, Nat with a small gleam in her eye beside him. "Sooo... After this...what happens? For you I mean. Hydra's been your arch enemy for literally decades now." She couldn't see him physically react at all, but knew he would be trying to come up with a good answer. "You gonna retire, Rogers? Honerab-"

"I don't know," Steve replied, slightly annoyed not with Nat, but himself for not knowing his next move. Being Captain America was mostly all he knew, and in the case of this century all he was. Thinking of a life without that felt...odd, to say the least.

Luckily his thoughts were put aside by the group of men who noticed them. "Don't get tired old man," Nat smirked, activating her electric batons as she did.

Screams could be heard from the secret room where Hydra's brightest were hustling, working around this one slab with a body on. But not a human body.

"Is it ready yet," one would occasionally ask, met with shaking heads.

However, after a while, that changed. The bleak room was bathed in a menacing red light, with a soft song echoing:

"There...are...no...strings...on...me..."

As the duo approached the door, horrific screams could be heard before cracking bones. Steve nodded to Nat, and she did the same, both ready for a fight. But they weren't ready for what was behind the door they smashed open.

The familiar mechanical arm gripping the last scientist's throat effortlessly clenched his hand closed as they stormed the room.

All Steve could reply with was one word: "Ultron."

"I believe that's my cue to leave," the robotic voice remarked, firing an energy beam into the ceiling to make an exit. Nat quickly went to intervene, but was met with the dead body Ultron threw at her.

As his thrusters began to send him upwards, Steve's grip worked against him, trying to pull him down. But it wasn't enough, and soon the sentient robot was carrying both of them up into the sky. In mere moments it became a struggle-Steve clutched his leg with one hand whilst gripping the edge of the hole in the ceiling with the other. Meanwhile, Ultron was working hard against him, increasing his thrusters. It was working: Steve soon lost his grip, and was pulled upwards.

But before they could exit, T'Challa appeared almost out of nowhere. His skills allowed him to be hidden in the shadows, emitting no sound at all. He jumped from the rooftop so he could scratch Ultron's head. Vibranium on Vibranium caused sparks to fly, scratching the robot's face. As T'Challa fell, he grabbed Steve with him as to stop him being taken, resulting in both tumbling into the room once again.

"Well...that's interesting," Ultron commented at the claws that had damaged him, before flying away.

T'Challa stood up, relaxing when the robot was gone. "That was Ultron..."

Steve, meanwhile, knew exactly what he had to do now, his determined face clearly showing as much. It looked like he'd be using that hotline to Stark sooner than he thought.

 **Hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave your thoughts on this as I'm sure BlueShadow4 would like some feedback.**


	20. Sonic Zoom

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 20: Sonic Zoom**

 **I'm back, hope you all enjoyed BlueShadow's chapter, this chapter comes a little later than I hoped so therefore it's slightly longer than the average word count. Thanks for the continued support and expect updates once every two weeks as my coursework is taking my priority right now.**

They'd done it. After a night of talking and formulating the combined efforts of Barry, Cisco, Scott and Harry had created their plan. None of them truly believed it would work but at this point it was the best plan they had. They'd each been sitting around the various desks with a cup of coffee in each of their hands awaiting the coming day, to Barry's dismay neither Scott nor Cisco had attempted any jokes, it appeared everyone understood the severity of the situation they were in.

Barry having had enough of this awkward silence proceeded his way up to the front of the lab, he'd decided it was about time he addressed the elephant in the room. "Everyone knows what they're doing?" Barry asked just to clarify what he already knew. Everyone responded with a grim nod to Barry. "Alright, in case I don't see you guys again I just want to say it's been an/"

"/There's no need for goodbyes Mr Alle…Barry." Said Harry trying in his own way to comfort Barry.

"Yeah, dude." Said Cisco. "We're all coming out of this together."

"What Cisco said!" Said Scott "I have complete faith in you, otherwise I would have stayed at home."

Barry looked around the room at each one of them. Barry could visibly see Cisco trembling slightly and the sweat dripping down Scott's face was also massively notable. The only one without any clear visual signs of fear was Wells and Barry knew that underneath that big façade of a cold hearted man, the worried father was scared more than all of them. Out of the whole group Wells did after all have the most to lose. Barry was bought out of this long trail of thought by a buzzing of his phone, Barry looked down seeing a text from Iris. She was on her way over with Joe, it looked like everything was ready to be set in motion.

After around ten more minutes Iris and Joe arrived with Wally, prompting Barry to put the cowl back over his head. "The Flash?" Wally asked in confusion upon seeing Barry. "Where have you been? Zoom's been here for weeks, we all thought you were dead." Said Wally hastily, he sounded angry but at the same time he also sounded relieved. This prompted Iris to take Wally away to a backroom as Barry just stood awkwardly unable to answer his question. As Iris left Barry received a slight wave from her before she headed off with Wally. It made him think back to a year ago, when he'd still liked her, but so much had changed since then, he'd found Wanda after all and he had to return to her. He wouldn't let Zoom win. Joe then made his way over to Barry throwing his arms around him in a fatherly embrace. "Thank God, Bar, you're back."

"I'm so sorry Joe, this was all my fault." Said Barry beginning to almost tear up.

"No Barry, it's all Jay's fault and you're going to get yourself killed trying to stop him." Said Joe harshly.

"I still have to try Joe; no one else stands a chance to stop him." Said Barry back, Joe was being overprotective again.

"What about him?" Joe asked pointing to Scott who was standing there picking his ear.

"Erm, I just make myself really big or small." Said Scott in response. "I can't even reach 15 miles an hour, yet alone the speed of sound." Joe sighed and walked over next to Cisco having realised how he wasn't going to change Barry's mind.

"Now we're all here, let's begin." Said Cisco as he rubbed his hands together and picked up his vibe goggles. "Let's see where you are Zoloman." He said as he walked over to 'Jay's' Helmet and touched it. Suddenly Cisco shook back and forth for a few seconds before coming to a stop and loudly panting. "Central City Police Station." He stopped for breath." He's in your lab Barry."

"Thank you Cisco, Scott let's go." Said Barry as Scott shrunk down and jumped into Barry's right pocket.

"Alright Barry, let me know when you're going to start running this time, Hank doesn't like me hurling in his suit…" Said Scott.

"Well you best get ready then." Said Barry was a nervous smirk as he ran them both through the doors of Star Labs and into Central City Police Station running right up into Barry's Lab. "Zoom!" Shouted Barry upon seeing the black creature standing in front of him. Barry then felt the small weight of Scott leave his pocket meaning he needed to get Zoom away from the Station so Scott could get to work.

"Flash…" Said the horrible voice of Zoom. "I've been waiting for you."

Barry continued starring him down. "What have you done with Caitlin and Jesse?" Barry demanded.

Zoom then proceeded to remove his mask and speak in the normal voice of Hunter Zoloman. "They're fine Barry, you see me and you aren't all that different you know. I could have easily ended the same as you fo/" He was cut off by Barry rushing forward with a punch aimed at his face hoping to catch him off-guard. This action received a smirk from Zoloman as he zoomed out the way leaving a trail of blue lightning as he appeared behind Barry, planting a kick to his back and sending Barry stumbling forwards.

"You cannot hope to match my speed." He said with his sinister cowl now pulled down.

"Let's put that to the test then." Said Barry as he ran off in a flash of red and yellow. Clearing the police station Barry continued running down the streets of Central City, darting right and left quickly at every turning. Slowly but surely a blue blur flashed up next to him as Zoom tackled him prompting them to tumble in a mass of punching and kicking down the road. Barry proceeded to kick off Zoom and run up the top of a building with Zoom in pursuit. "Aghh!" Screamed Barry as he pushed his limit and ran faster running up and down several buildings. He looked over his shoulder to see Zoom gaining on him. Zoom eventually caught up throwing a punch at Barry which Barry proceeded to duck under before retaliating with his own flurry of punches. Barry then pushed off of Zoom and continued running.

"Barry! Come in!" Shouted Scott down the coms and into Barry's ears. "I've got everyone out, both Jesse and Caitlin, you're good to go with the plan."

Barry sighed in relief. "Thanks Scott, Harry, Joe and Cisco, get ready, I'm bringing Zoom round to you." He said running in the direction of Star Labs.

"Roger that Barry!" Said Cisco through the coms.

"Is Jesse ok?" Asked Harry down their coms line.

"Yeah, she's sleeping but she's alive." Said Scott.

Barry couldn't believe it, their plan was working, soon he arrived in a backroom of Star Labs, the same room they'd opened the breech in. "Now!" shouted Barry as he ran and jumped across the room. Zoom came running in behind him just in time for Cisco, Joe and Harry to pop up from hidden spots around the room, each firing a blast of their individual B.O.O.T riffles with both Joe and Harry's shots connecting, anchoring Zoom to the ground. Barry walked over to the now stopped Zoom and removed his own cowl as if savouring his victory. "You won't be terrorising anymore earths now Zoloman, it's over.

"Yes, you'd like it to be over wouldn't you Barry?" Said Zoom, still taunting him despite having lost.

"I don't think you get it Jay, we beat you!" Said Cisco pompously, prompting a growl from Zoom that reduced Cisco to a cower.

"Barry!" Shouted Scott again through the coms prompting Barry to raise his hand to his ear having not expected Scott's voice. "Barry, it's a trap, get everyone out of there, Zoom wanted to be caught. Jesse just woke up and explained everything Barry. He wanted to be caught so he could take the device." Barry looked up over to Zoom in confusion there was no way he was getting out of those shackles.

Barry hesitated. "You wanted me to get you…" He said to Zoom resulting in Joe, Cisco and Wells raising their guns.

"Of course I did." Said the very human voice of Hunter Zoloman. "You have something I want after all Barry." He said letting out a psychotic laugh as he began to vibrate back and forth until he had phased himself through the restraints, before Barry even had a chance to react Zoom was on him, picking him up by the neck and bringing his hand back as though he was going to vibrate it through him. Barry struggled in his grasp but instead of piercing him Zoom grabbed the prototype off Barry's chest and stuck it onto his own. Another clamp was then shot towards Zoom from the left, with Zoom slicing through it with his other hand. He then turned his creepy cowl towards the direction it was fired from, turning on the wide eyed Harry. Harry stood still as Zoom flung Barry to the side and rushed over to Harry sliding his hand through Harry's chest with a sickening ease. Barry could see Harry's eyes still and his body go limp as it flopped down to the ground upon Zoom removing his hand.

"I must have more speed." Said Zoom "I will find more speedsters in other worlds and then, once I am truly the fastest man alive I will come back for you Barry Allen, and kill everyone you've ever loved." With that remark Zoom ran off. Joe and Cisco rushed over to Harry, but Barry knew there was no point he'd seen the life leave Wells' eyes but he wasn't going to let Zoom get away with it. With an angry scream Barry ran off in pursuit of Zoom. Barry just managed to catch up as the portal to another world opened from briefly from Zoom's running. Using all his might Barry pushed forward, his anger and rage fuelling his speed as he jumped through the closing portal landing dead in the middle of where he had started; Sokovia. Barry stood up seeing Zoom nowhere in sight, he stretched his arms, sighed and began his run to Wakanda. He had no time to stop and mourn for Harry, right now Barry needed to find Pietro or Harry wouldn't be the only one dying today.


	21. Alone they stand

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 21: Alone they stand**

 **Hope you enjoy, this fanfiction probably has around 5 more chapters left then I'll probably retire it. Maybe one day I might visit it again to create a sequel but for now this arcs reaching it's climax.**

Wakanda, the sun shone brightly down upon the African nation as the trees blew gently in the wind below as Barry ran past. He was tired and frustrated, he'd failed to stop Zoom and Harry had died, in fact in his haste to chase Zoom he'd left Scott behind in his world with Cisco and co. This was going on too long for Barry, he should have stopped Zoom by now, he should have won, he was the good guy after all and yet the bad guys always seemed to have one up on him. They were always kicking his ass when he should have been kicking theirs.

Eventually Barry arrived at the palace, upon a quick search of all the rooms he found nothing, there was no one home, not even T'Challa. "Where were they?" Barry thought. There had to be some clue of their whereabouts somewhere T'Challa's people surely one of his Dora Miljae would know where their King had gone. Barry zoomed over to one of the guards. "Excuse me, but do you know where King T'Challa and the Avengers went? They kind of left me behind." Said Barry as he pulled his Avengers card out of his pocket to show the ID that he was the Flash.

"No." Said the woman simply, her facial expression not changing in the slightest as though Barry wasn't even worth a second of her time.

"Ah come on, you've got to help me, they're in trouble." Barry said somewhat pleading with her this time.

"I said no." Said the woman, still not caring in the slightest to Barry's annoyance.

"Please?" He asked "It's a matter of urgency, Zoom's going to kill them all otherwise."

"No" Repeated the woman again before turning her back to Barry.

Barry sighed and walked away, guess he'd have to do the long route of checking everywhere he could think of one by one, either that or they were on a mission so he'd have to check back at Wakanda tonight anyways. With that Barry zoomed off in a flash and begun the painful process of running around the world. Eventually after an hour or two of scanning Barry returned to Wakanda tired and exhausted. Of course he was greeted by a plane landing down with the Avengers stepping out one by one.

Barry walked over to them. "Guys, guys, It's Zoom he's come here, we've got too/" Barry was interrupted by a slap to the face from Wanda who just walked off into the Palace without saying a word to him. "Wanda…." Barry mumbled as she walked away, he felt crushed at that, she'd aired him completely.

"We would have come with you." Said Pietro as he slowly ran off after Wanda shaking his head at Barry.

"Where's Tick Tack?" Sam asked Barry not seeing Scott anywhere.

"I-I didn't have time to get him… Zoom is/" Barry was interrupted again by Sam walking off, he clearly had no intention to talk to Barry. This just left Steve and T'Challa.

"Sorry Barry, I've got bigger things to worry about." Said Steve as he walked off after the others, whilst Barry didn't know it Steve was actually had Ultron and the threat that Ultron created on his mind.

"Your Highness?" Barry asked next to T'Challa.

"Yes Mr Allen?" T'Challa replied with calmly.

"You'll help me right?" Barry asked.

"No." Said T'Challa coldly as he too walked past Barry and away to the palace leaving Barry standing there alone with his thoughts. He'd betrayed them and clearly offended them by running off on his own and now none of them knew the threat that was approaching, none but Barry and he'd be waiting for when Zoom came.

Night settled calmly upon Wakanda, the darkness blanketed the sky and the winds calmed creating a cool breeze over the hot air. Of course the change in the sky bought about with it an increase in mosquitoes and other insects that bugged Barry whilst he sat outside the palace waiting for Zoom's eventual arrival, he didn't know how but he knew Zoom would find away here and Barry intended to wait. Barry heard footsteps behind him and spun around to see Pietro approaching him. Pietro lowered himself next to Barry and took a seat on the steps beside him.

"Barry." Said Pietro nodding to him.

"Pietro" Said Barry back, nodding to Pietro. They then proceeded to sit there in silence for a few more minutes before Pietro spoke up.

"Nice night we're having." Said Pietro trying to start up some kind of conversation.

"Yeah, you've got to tell the others Pietro, Zoom's coming he won't stop at anything until he rules all the worlds, He'll kill you and take your speed." Said Barry.

"I believe you Barry, but you've lost everyone's trust, we all only ever want to help each other, pushing them away like that breaks all the bonds you've made over the last year Barry; you've been gone for almost a month now." Said Pietro patting Barry on the back.

"What do I do then Pietro?" Barry asked not knowing what to do.

"There's nothing you can do, give them time and wait, they'll forgive you eventually, after all I don't think Wanda's ever cared for anyone so much before." Said Pietro with a shrug before standing up to walk off back inside.

"Pietro wait!" Shouted Barry. "Are you not afraid? Zoom will come for you."

"No, I've got you and Wanda here to stop him after all." Said Pietro with a smile before walking off inside Barry smiled as Pietro went inside. That had cheered his mood quite a bit, suddenly a blue blur flew out of the palace and over to Barry and disappearing back inside. Barry shot up expecting Zoom instead he was greeted with a glass of wine next to him on the floor, obviously the work of Pietro. Barry laughed lightly and picked up the glass, he then held it up in the air. "To Harry." He said silently as he toasted with himself and took a sip in memory of Wells.

"To Wells." Came the voice of Hunter Zoloman as he appeared as if out of nowhere in front of Barry having zoomed in.

"Zoom!" Barry shouted before dropping the glass and running forward to punch him. Zoom laughed as he moved to the side easily dodging the punch with his newfound speed from the prototype. Barry continued punching and kicking at him with Zoom dodging each attack before Barry threw a final punch. Zoom sidestepped this and grabbed onto Barry's arm, pulling down on the end of his arm until it connected with Zoom's raised knee prompting a painful cracking to be heard as Barry's arm broke. Barry winced and shouted out in pain as Zoom flipped him over using his now limp broken arm. Barry hit the ground hard and without even giving him a chance to recover Zoom zoomed around him punching and kicking Barry until he was broken and bruised. Barry looked across the stairs to see the Avengers run out obviously having heard Barry's cries. Steve and T'Challa held serious expressions on his faces whilst Wanda and the others looked on in horror.

Zoom then proceeded to lift Barry up by the collar with Barry now barely conscious. "One more step and I kill him." Said Zoom now vibrating his vocal chords to produce the menacing voice. "Sokovia City Plaza tomorrow, if you want Barry back. If not, I'll kill him at 12 pm. You have one day Avengers…." Said Zoom before running his hand through Barry's chest prompting a cry from Wanda before disappearing with Barry flung over his shoulder. As Zoom ran Barry began to fade before slowly losing consciousness to the night.


	22. Round 2

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 22: Round 2**

 **Hey guys, I'm not dead, I've just been really busy with coursework and my UCAS application process, as I've said before only a few chapters left until the end so stick with me, they'll be here eventually. Hope you enjoy!**

Images. They flashed around in Barry Allen's mind, pictures, pictures of his mistakes, of the people that he'd killed. His Mom, Ronnie and Harry Laughter could be heard in the background, the sinister laugh of Zoom followed by the echoing voice of Thawne "Run Barry run." Over and over again in his mind until Barry awoke. He grasped for air breathing heavily, people always died because of him, he rolled over to see Wanda, she looked peaceful in her sleep, an angel that had fallen to earth, she looked too peaceful… Barry reached over to her "Wanda?" He asked as he rolled her over revealing the cold dead body of Wanda.

"No, no, no." Barry turned and awoke from the dream. His vision was blurred and his stomach hurt as he looked around trying to get to grips with his surroundings. Everything was dark with little to no light, Barry stood up and walked into the wall in front of him.  
"You won't be able to run through that Barry. It's like the one I built back on my earth." Came Hunter Zoloman from the other side.

"I will get out of here and I will stop you." Barry shouted through the glass at Zoom. A thudding sound could be heard as Ultron walked into the room, his large metal body scratched and battered.

"I'm afraid Mr Allen, you won't be going anywhere." Said the calm robotic voice of Ultron.

"Ultron… How? Why?" Barry asked prompting a laugh from both Ultron and Zoom.

"I take it this is the part where I explain my villainous plan to you Mr Allen?" Ultron asked "Or do you not have these tropes on earth 2?"

Zoom then proceeded to step forward. "Ultron and I have teamed up, he will rule the multiverse and I will govern it by fear, together we will kill every last speedster these worlds have to offer and show them who they should fear."

Barry looked back and forth between them. "So you're fine with Ultron commanding you then? Being no different to one of his drones?" Barry asked Zoloman. Ultron then slammed his hand against the side of the container causing Barry to jump backwards slightly.

"Enough chatter, our guests should be on their way now Zoloman, deal with them whilst I'm gone." With that final remark Ultron walked off out of the room and disappeared. Zoom stood in front of Barry for a few minutes before pulling up his mask. "Looks like your friends came to die, Flash." He said zooming off, leaving Barry alone as he could hear the ongoing fight outside. Barry desperately slammed against the glass trying to break it but to no avail. He desperately needed Jesse or someone else, someone that could tell him what the cell was made of. That way he could phase right through it just like the one on earth 2, he just needed to work out the frequency.

It was at this point as Barry was thinking that Zoom ran back into the room. He smiled twistedly at Barry before turning his head to the door to watch as Pietro sped into the room standing opposite Zoom. His Quicksilver outfit shining in the sun. "I take it you're Zoom then." Said Pietro having failed to notice Barry trapped in the corner yet. Zoom simply tilted his head to the side and laughed.

"You would be correct." He said in the sinister Zoom voice, Zoloman was toying with Pietro and Barry could see this.

"Pietro run!" Shouted Barry, banging on the glass.

Pietro turned his head upon hearing Barry's voice and smirked. "Don't worry Barry I'll have you out in no time, once I beat the crap out of this guy." Pietro then ran forward to punch Zoom, to Barry's horror. Barry watched as Zoom dodged each and every one of Pietro's punches with ease. Retaliating with a swift upper-cut to Pietro's jaw sending him flying backwards to the floor. Zoom could have finished it there and then but Barry knew Zoloman, he liked to play with his prey. Zoom waited allowing Pietro to stand up and try again. Barry knew at this point Pietro was dead unless he could get out and help him, Barry began to throw himself at the glass at various different speeds, attempting to phase through it, each time he was thrown back. He didn't give up and he kept trying, he could see Pietro now, slowly getting beaten to a pulp by Zoom, each time Zoom would let him attack and each time Zoom would dodge and retaliate back.

Barry gave the glass one last try and eventually phased through falling down outside the container prompting both Zoom and the bloodied Pietro to turn around. Barry stood up quickly and spoke "You might be able to best us on our own Zoom, but there's two speedsters here and only one of you." And on that note Barry rushed forward throwing a punch to Zoom's face. Zoom of course blocked this and was about to strike Barry when he was hit from the side by a shoulder barge from Pietro knocking him sideways. Barry then proceeded to kick him with his right leg in the knee bringing Zoom down. Pietro then went in for several punches to Zoom's chest followed by an uppercut from Barry knocking Zoom back to the ground. "It's over Zoloman." Said Barry "We've spent the last year working together, you can't win."

"Oh but I can." Said Zoom with a smile as he reached to his chest and activated the tacheyon prototype. Within a few seconds Zoom ran forwards towards them, barely giving Barry and Pietro enough time to put their guards up. He went on a relentless attack of punching and clawing at Barry who could barely dodge half the attacks. Pietro ran in quickly trying to throw Zoom off Barry but was swatted aside by a rogue punch from Zoom. Pietro quickly stood back up and spun around throwing a bolt of lightning at Zoom, knocking him down to the side frying the tacheyon prototype. Barry and Pietro then begun to walk over to him, ready to finish the job when suddenly that part of the roof to the building caved in, flattening Zoom, Barry and Pietro had been quick enough to dodge however Zoom had not seen it coming and had been flattened. Slowly Ultron descended from the gaping hole in the roof.

"Mr Allen, Mr Maximoff. I was wondering how Mr Zoloman was getting on, but he appears to be a little dead…" Said Ultron with a chuckle. "He'd outlived his usefulness anyways, I got the distraction I needed and soon the world will welcome a second age of Ultron."

"We won't let you." Shouted Pietro up to the robot.

"Well then, you will die." Said Ultron as suddenly two pairs of metal hands emerged from the ground grabbing Pietro and Barry by the feet holding them in place. Ultron then pointed a hand at each of them and fired. The beams pierced their way through both Barry and Pietro's chests causing them both to fall forward onto the floor below. Ultron then proceeded to fly off with the floor beneath Barry and Pietro crumbling away as the two Ultron drones flew off with him. Barry managed to remain conscious as his healing factor begun to set in, keeping him alive in the nick of time as the gaping wound in his chest began to heal. Barry weakly turned his head, Pietro on the other hand had no healing factor, and Barry could see him lying there on the ground cold and unmoving, Barry tried to muster the strength to crawl over to him but he felt his body unable to move. Ultron had played them all, Zoom included…


	23. The End is Nigh

**Over in a Flash  
Chapter 23: The end is nigh**

 **Sorry it's short, my pc didn't save the full thing so I had to rewrite from what was left, another chapter coming soon after Christmas.**

Unable to move from his wounds still, Barry waited attempting to shout out for help, his voice was quiet and weak mustering a pathetic "Help." He then heard the heavy footsteps familiar footsteps of Steve Rogers as he ran into room.  
"Barry! Pietro!" Steve shouted, seeing Pietro lying cold on the floor, Steve jogged over to him and pressed his thick hands to Pietro's neck. Steve said nothing but it confirmed his suspicions, Pietro was dead. He could identify this from the cold pale look in Steve's eyes, a look Barry knew Steve's face was more than familiar with. Barry attempted once again to sit up, he could feel his condition rapidly improving but it was going too slowly, he just couldn't make it up. "Ultron…" Barry said weakly, still managing to say very little.

"We know, he had his army outside." Steve said grimly looking now at Barry, he'd been unable to look at Pietro anymore. Barry himself couldn't believe it though, he was still looking across at Pietro, not Steve. Over the past year Pietro had become as brother to him and he'd never be able to experience the pain and joy of early morning racing with him, nor see his smile. And what would Wanda say? Barry was responsible partly for her brother's death after all. "It's not done yet is it?" Steve asked Barry, who in term responded with a weak 'no'. "I see." Said Steve, he understood they'd need to mourn Pietro later. Sighing, Steve walked across, over to Pietro picking up the cold lifeless body of their fallen friend. "I'll send Sam in to get you." Steve said to Barry as he walked outside. Barry recognised the shrill cry of Wanda from outside the room, followed by Sam promptly walking in and picking him up. Very little was said as Sam and Barry passed the group of Avengers gathered around what Barry assumed was Wanda. Barry in the meantime was taken by Sam onto the Quinjet, placed down next to Pietro.

Tears spewed down Barry's eyes as he wept. His face red and puffy as he looked over his friend. "I'm sorry." He said over and over again to corpse.

"Don't blame yourself." Said the unusually kind voice of Nat who was standing in the doorway. "Pietro knew what he was getting into here, we all consider dying, the only thing we can do right now is to avenge him, we are the Avengers after all." She said.

"Was that a joke?" Barry asked at the unusual words that had left Nat's mouth, she never joked. Not even when drinking, then again she could hold her alcohol almost as well as Steve and himself, who's bodies burned it off so fast that it had no effect on them. After what felt like an eternity of talking to Nat and an eternity of his body healing, everyone else piled aboard the Quinjet. One by one they came on with Wanda appearing last, helped on by Sam as she was clearly still in shock. Her face was red and puffy but at the same time pale and distant. She walked over and sat down beside Barry looking at Pietro's body. Natasha found a foil blanket aboard the plane and placed it over Pietro. "You shouldn't be looking at him." She said to Wanda who continued staring blankly into the distance. Unsure what to do, Barry placed his arm around her and pulled her in to his shoulder. "I'm sorry Wanda." He said as she began sobbing into his arm. Now the time had come to find Ultron.

The time came a lot faster than Barry had originally thought as Ultron's plan had been placed into action long before they'd got on the plane. "We've got reports coming in from New York. Ultron's army is everywhere, storming the streets. Tony's Avengers have moved in to intercept them as well as other heroes situated in New York." Sam said from the front seat next to Steve.

"That to me, sounds like a diversion." Said the calm voice of T'Challa as he sat opposite Barry with some kind of device in his hand. "From what I can tell, by cross running reports of robot drones from across the internet, is that Ultron drones have been stealing technology from worldwide. Judging from reports I can infer Ultron is building some kind of super weapon… No, some kind of bioweapon. If Ultron means to destroy mankind a bioweapon that would devastate mankind would be his best bet. We need to get to New York now and intercept it." T'Challa said.

"I see, in that case, Steve open the cargo door." Barry said as he stood up wobbling around slightly at the sudden stand and use of his legs. Wanda having released his shoulder and gone back to staring at the now covered Pietro.

"Alright Barry, but what do you plan to do?" Steve asked from the front as the cargo door began to lower slowly with a 'whirl'.

"Someone has to warn Tony." Barry said. "I'll see you all there." Barry said


	24. The Final Battle

**Over in a Flash**

 **Chapter 24: The Final Battle**

 **Sorry it took so long but here it is, I've spent the past two months writing this on and off and its a lot longer than most chapters I've written (at least twice as big) As this is the 'final chapter' (I'll be writing an epilogue soon.) I'd like to thank my friend SlushieThief. She's been my biggest inspiration on this story and has been my rock over the past year in terms of pushing me to write this and in lots of other ways. (She also drew the newest photo for the fanfiction for me.) So thank you SlushieThief and I hope to everyone that stuck with me, this was worth the wait.**

Running, always running, that is what he did. He ran from his problems, he ran from his friends, he ran into danger but this time Barry would not fail. Ultron was going to be defeated, the apocalyptic future Nora had shown him would never come true and Pietro would be avenged. The water beneath Barry rippled intensely as he gained and gained speed as he proceeded down the Atlantic Ocean. The lone red blur of the flash in a vast sea of blue for countless miles, thousands even but Barry did not stop, the water was nothing compared to what lied up ahead. The splashing water sprung up as Barry left the Atlantic Ocean and entered the Hudson River. Up ahead Barry could see the ever-expansive skyline of New York City. Above in the sky, Barry could make out the floating dots of Ultron drones firing and shooting, buildings were alight and Barry could make out death and destruction all around.

Having now reached New York Harbour, he could see on the docks several boats being fired upon by a line of Ultron drones with people being shot down by the metal men. Barry watched as a woman went down to the ground a beam of light having been shot through her chest. Barry proceeded to jump off the surface of the water, springing himself upwards in the air and onto the boardwalk surface of the mariner. Instantly upon landing Barry shot himself forward, a heroic blur of scarlet flashed through the wave of drones, knocking and dismantling them as he went before Barry finally came to a stop having punched and kicked his way through the drones. "get out of here, get on that boat and go." Barry said turning to the remaining people. The people complied running off towards a single surviving boat as Barry turned towards the ongoing destruction of the city and kept running.

The drones were everywhere, littering the city in an infestation as Barry smashed his way through heaps and heaps of metal on his journey to Times Square, he tried to take down as many drones as he could but he was on a time limit to find Tony here and time was running out. Making his way down a street, Barry spotted a very familiar face as the Vision had appeared suddenly in his path. Grinding his feet quickly to the ground, Barry skidded to a stop just inches away from the android who just lightly floated in front of him in all his glory. "Mr Allen? I was not aware you were still on this earth."

"Not a lot of people were, I need you to tell me where Tony is, I know what Ultron's planning, he's got a bio-weapon."

"I know, Mr Stark is attempting to break the barrier around it, it's not a bio weapon however, Mr Stark believes it to be an enlarged version of your prototype, an inter-dimensional cannon."

Barry arched an eyebrow "And why would Ultron need an inter-dimensional cannon?" He asked as his mind quickly ran through the possibilities. "Wait… he intends to bring another army through, like the battle of New York, think about it, Zoom could easily have located another universe during his time with the prototype. They had another ally."

"Zoom? I am not familiar with this Zoom." The Vision said simply.

"I don't have time to explain it to you right now."

"That is true, the weapon is located at the top of Stark Tower."

"Really? Tony really needs to build better defences on that tower of his." Barry said before running off again in a flash leaving the Vision behind, once again, Barry mowed down ranks of drones in the streets and up the sides of buildings as he arrived atop Stark Tower's roof. Next to Barry stood Tony in a full suit of Iron Man armour with various Ultron drones scattered around lying on the floor and a big orange sphere of energy in the middle. Encased in the middle of the energy was the central body of Ultron, the one that had seemingly killed Pietro, he stood in front of a device, the device was bigger than Barry and was shaped like a generator angled up towards the sky.

"Finally, I was beginning to think it would just be my father here." Ultron said with a laugh. "But now we've got the Scarlet Speedster here to save the day. Tell me Flash, how does it feel being the only speedster left on this earth?" Ultron asked with a sinister smile spreading slowly across his face. Tony whirled as he turned to face Barry, raising an outstretched arm towards him as he aimed his repulsor at the Flash. "you're not meant to be here Flash, don't tell me you're working with him, that you were that desperate to come back you sided with Ultron? Did you not see Sokovia, Barry? Thousands are dead because of him, because of me."

"Tony, no, I'm here to help you, is there anything that could breach that shield?"

"No, not that I'm aware of, I don't recognise the tech at all, wherever Ultron's found this it was not from here."

"Then how do we stop it?" Barry asked.

"We don't, when it opens, there should be a receiver on the other side, but once that closes Barry there's no coming back." Suddenly a blue light began to generate in the sky, spinning and whirling as it whined to life. A deafening roar could be heard as more and more mechanical soldiers began to pile out of the sky. These other dimensional beings seemed very much like the Ultron drones, in fact they seemed to be the Ultron drones just with a slightly different design.

"He's opening it to other Ultron's." Barry shouted. "Tony, I need you to fly me up there and swing me into the portal."

"Are you insane Barry? You'll die." Tony shouted back.

"If I don't do this, everyone else will die."

"What a touching generic moment, but I'm afraid there's little you'll be able to do, if you even survive that jump, the other Ultron will stop you with ease… Barry." Ultron said.

"I don't care, I have to try." Barry said as he took a deep breath and lifted his hands up in the air. "Let's do this now, Tony."

"Alright." Tony proceeded to fly upwards, grabbing hold of Barry's hands with his as he ascended towards the portal as Ultron laughed in the background. Several drones began towards them, letting lose fire upon them. Tony and Barry rocked around as they were bombarded by attacks. "Suit's losing shields fast, Barry. We're not gonna make it." Suddenly an explosion occurred as an arrow smashed into a nearest drone from a building in the distance, Barry turned his head to see Clint standing atop, letting arrows reign into the drones. Barry couldn't help but smile as Sam and Rhodes together shot through the sky, each taking a side of Tony, with Sam on his left and Rhodes on his right. "We've got your back guys." Sam said nodding to Tony and Barry as they shot down the drones. The Avengers were all here and they were united. Within a matter of minutes they'd arrived.

"You ready Barry?" Tony asked as he began to swing Barry back and forth.

"Just tell Wanda I'm sorry, and that I love her." Barry proceeded to let go as Tony released his grip. Barry rolled through the air as he shot into the open portal. He ran and ran and ran until the blue of the whirling portal came to a stop and Barry emerged in what looked to be an Ultron dominated New York. All around the greyer and empty city centre stood hundreds of Ultron drones. All of them focused on him.

"Did you really think that would work? I control all my drones on the other side, you are nothing compared to me." Spoke the central Ultron, slightly bigger than the others but moulded very differently to the other universe's Ultron. "I will kill you before you can even move a muscle."

Barry smirked as orange lightning raced through his eyes. "You're welcome to try."

"We will." Ultron looked as though he was about to fire when a loud whirling sound was heard from above, a blue portal opened up in the sky and from it flew a ship. The ship was long and looked like something from sci-fi. As it flew over the ship opened fire on the Ultron drones below causing some to begin flying up to the ship to engage in combat. Barry seeing the chance, shot forward at a lightning speed towards the generator. As he approached it he drew his hand back and vibrated it fast, hitting the generator with his fist and rupturing the wormhole. Barry watched as the blue portal closed. He was trapped or so he thought.

"Baaaaaaaarrry, hey Baaaaaarry. Over here." A voice called in the distance, it sounded remotely like Scott. "I'm a tiny man riding on an even tinier man, how cool is this?"

"Stop kicking me Ant-Man." Came a second voice that sounded like Barry's old hero friend, Ray Palmer. "point is the wave rider is going to open up in a minute, an you're going to need to run to the cargo bay, you're going to have to run like you've never ran before."

"Yeah, you've gotta run Barry, Run!" Shouted Scott as the two voices seemingly droned out. Ultron had now since turned his attention back to Barry with the gunfire of the drones incoming. Barry smirked as two lightning jolts flashed through both of his eyes, without so much as a warning, Barry zoomed off. The drones fired around him trying to hit the Flash as he ran in a flurry of lightning. The Waverider descended in front of him, the back opening to reveal Snart and Rory each dressed in their signature coats spraying the arriving Ultron drones with a blast of fire and ice.  
"Come on Barry…." Said Snart in his unique slow mannerist of talking. Barry arrived at the bay and grabbed hold of Snart's hand as the ship closed. A voice could then be heard over the coms, A robotic woman's voice that Barry recognised from Thawne's room at Star Labs.

"Captain Hunter recommends that you all hold onto something."

"Gideon?" Barry asked confused.

"Yes Mr Allen?" Came the voice over the intercom. Barry was about to speak but the ship rocked from side to side, toppling Barry, Rory and Snart.

"I think it would be best if we all listened to Gideon?" Snart suggested as he grabbed onto a hand rail. Barry and Mick followed in suit as the ship proceeded to rock around. "Gideon? Would you mind telling us what's going on out there?" A somewhat frustrated Snart asked.

"The Waverider was not designed for dimensional travel and the drones have somewhat damaged the shields."

"Meaning?"

"It means we're crashing." Came the voice of Ray Palmer from down the hall, Barry turned his head to see the scientist suited up in his full A.T.O.M suit. Besides Ray stood Scott, in his Ant-Man outfit with his helmet down and an orange slice in his mouth, he waved to Barry, suddenly the ship shook drastically again and Ray quickly grabbed onto a piece of wall. Scott was not so lucky, instead sliding down the slightly elevated ship on his backside.

"Ahhhh, Barry help me!" Scott shouted as he collided with the side of a wall. "owww my back."

"We need to get to the bridge now." Snart said looking at Barry. "Front of the ship with the chairs." Barry nodded to Snart and carried each one of them to the bridge where the other Legends were sat in the chairs. Finally, Barry took a seat next to Scott. He looked around, all the Legends were here, except Carter, he didn't appear to be anywhere but Barry didn't have time to think about that now.

"Hold on everyone, we're coming in." Said the British man at the front, Captain Hunter as Barry assumed. Barry watched out the front window as the Waverider warped through the airspace of New York, descending faster and faster until it came to a sudden jolt of a stop in the middle of Central Park having left a trail of destroyed trees in its wake. Everyone on the Waverider clutched their heads and groaned. Barry removed the safety belt on his seat and was about to speak when he suddenly felt the urge to throw up and zoomed off into a bathroom to vomit down their toilet. After a minute or two Scott appeared next to him. "Side effect of time travel, Barry old pal, you'll get over it."

"Yeah, but you only just stopped." Came the gruff voice of Mick from behind Scott holding a beer and a donut.

"What? Where did you get those? Sara said you didn't have any food on board."

"Not what I said, I said now wasn't the time to be eating." Said Sara Lance as she too entered the corridor space.

"Can you guys leave me alone to vomit in peace?" Barry asked.

"No can-do buckaroo." Said Ray. "We've got bigger problems."

"Other than you saying buckaroo?" Scott asked.

"Oh I'd say they were bigger." Echoed the voice of Rip from even further down the corridor. "Because we've still got an entire robot army to deal with outside."

Barry wiped his mouth with his hand and splashed some water onto his face before pulling back up his slightly torn Flash mask. "I'm good to go." The Legends all turned towards Rip.

"Been itching for a fight anyways." Said Sara.

"Me too." Said Mick.

"Erm, I'm happy to help this earth?" Ray said.

"Let's do this Barry's Avengers!" Exclaimed Scott.

"The fuck's an Avenger?" Asked Mick before taking a chug of his beer. "Oh wait, I don't care." He said before walking off.

"We're actually more Legends…" Ray said before following him. The other 'Legends' rolled their eyes and followed off behind Ray.

"Good Barry, guess it's just me and you then." Scott said with a smile.

"Always." Barry said holding his hand out to his friend. "How'd you get here?"

"Cisco managed to get in contact with your time travelling friends, told them you were ruining the space time continuum and needed some help, I just tagged along for the ride home and the fabricated orange slices… They have a fabricator Barry. It makes anything you want."

"Right… I think we should re-join the battle…"

"yeah, that makes sense, the rest of the Avengers are probably working their asses off to stop Ultron."

Barry nodded and proceeded to grab Scott before zooming off to the cargo bay. "alright everyone, thank you for coming to my rescue, our plan of action is to relieve the Avengers of the drones, we need to destroy every one of them alright?" Barry asked to which they all nodded and muttered yeses among themselves. Slowly the cargo bay doors opened revealing the flashing daylight of New York, around them, the Legends, Barry and Scott could see the ongoing battle between the Avengers and the Ultron drones. "I'll see you all on the other side." Said Barry as Scott shrunk down and jumped onto his shoulder, Barry then sprinted off back towards the centre of town. Upon reaching the centre, Barry spotted Steve and Tony working in almost perfect sync fighting off waves of Ultron drones. Everywhere he looked the once divided Avengers were now working in unison as a team. They were battered, beaten and near defeat, but not defeated yet and Barry had just arrived.

"Steve, Tony! I'm back, and I bought a little back-up this time." Barry said with a smile as Scott jumped up off his shoulder, enlarging to giant man size as he proceeded to step and swat drones around him. Sam and Rhodey proceeded to fly over to them.

"Tic-Tac, you're back!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Ohhhhh yeah and I'm here to stay." Said Scott. Slowly but surely the rest of the Legends began to catch up with them, first came Firestorm, Atom and Hawkgirl. Then came the ground force of the White Canary, Rip Hunter, Heatwave and Captain Cold. The battle quickly became more focused onto the single area of downtown New York as the Legends worked together with the Avengers, as this was happening more and more Avengers arrived in the centre, the re-group having been successful. Barry looked around for Wanda, seeing multiple familiar faces engaging with the robots. There was Iron-Man, Captain America, War Machine, Falcon, Black Widow, The Vision, Spider-Man, Hawkeye and at last Wanda. Barry zoomed over to her as she threw several drones up in the air. Barry quickly jumped upwards moving between the drones as he punched them apart, he didn't need to say anything as Wanda just smiled as he moved himself around the battlefield.

Everyone was fighting for their lives and for this world but they were having fun. The Legends and the Avengers seemed to work in perfect unison. Be it on the ground or in the air. Barry noticed plenty of combos such as Snart and Barton tactically picking off the drones whilst Rory and Romanov punched, kicked, shot and headbutted (mainly just Mick) their way through the drones. Up above Barry could see Kendra, Ray, Rhodes and Sam defending Scott as he was plagued by drones. The Vision and Firestorm however seemed to be doing the most damage, the two of them just floated around the battlefield destroying any drones that attempted to flee whilst picking off large crowds of them with their relatively extraordinary powers. After what seemed like mere minutes of fighting, the battle ended with one last Ultron remaining.

The Avengers and Legends crowded around the last Ultron.

"The honours all yours Captain." Stark said from his dented suit of armour as the Vision seemed to emerge from Stark Towers holding Steve out his shield. Steve smiled and took the shield before holding it over to Iron Man's hands

"No, it's all yours Tony." Steve said warmly. Suddenly the Ultron drone erupted into flames as the metal on it seemingly melted away. Everyone turns to look at Mick Rory who is just standing there marvelling at the flames.

"What? You were all taking too long."

The Avengers and Legends begin to erupt into a somewhat awkward laugh.

"I wonder if that shawarma place is still here?" Tony asked as they all began to walk away with Stark to find it, the battle was won. As they began to walk off, Barry slipped over to Wanda.

"Pietro would be proud, he'd be proud of all of us, he didn't die in vain." Barry said as he put his arm around Wanda as they walked. Wanda leaned her head against his chest slightly.

"I know Barry, but that doesn't make it any easier, but we did it, we beat Ultron." Barry sighed a sigh of relief and picked up the somewhat exhausted Wanda into his arms prompting her to laugh.

"I can walk you know?"

"Just let me have this moment." Barry said with a chuckle as he nearly tripped over as they all walked off towards the shawarma restaurant, the sun shining brightly among the destroyed city. The future was saved and the worlds were restored, Barry didn't know what would happen next, nor did he care, he had Wanda and everyone else. He'd likely have to return home but in the here and now it was over and it was a time to celebrate.


	25. Over in a Flash 2

**Update**

 _Sorry its been so long but I'm back, had a massive change as I moved to university but I didn't forget and I am proud to announce that Chapter 1 of the sequel to Over in A Flash is live! s/12817530/1/Over-For-A-Witch_

 _I don't want to give too much away plot wise so here's the summary:"_ _Following the events of Over In A Flash, almost two years have passed since Barry returned to his earth. Yet when a mysterious death seems to bring the two worlds back together, will Barry and Wanda reunite and will they be able to stop the oncoming threat?"_

 _Hope you all enjoy,_

 _YourLocalOdin_


End file.
